El amor supera todo
by lover180592
Summary: Susan se ha sacrificado, como podra regresar? Mal summary pero espero que les guste mi idea. SUSPIAN
1. Chapter 1

Narnianos…

Los saludo, me es un gran placer poder escribir de la Pareja Real y que para mí es lo mejor que pudieron realizar en la película. Acabo de volver a verla y se me ocurrieron dos ideas magnificas…

Esta historia ocurre mientras están invadiendo el castillo de Miraz y son descubiertos, después de que Peter de la orden de abortar la misión. Cambia el trama.

Espero que les guste pues de Suspian es mi primer fanfic…

**Desclaimer: **No me pertenecen los personajes de Narnia, solamente la idea.

**Sacrificio**

Nada estaba resultando como se había planeado, Susan sabía que esto era un suicidio. Desde que Miraz tuvo tiempo de dar la alerta a su ejército ya debía estar más que claro que debía de abortar, pero ya no sabía que quería lograr Peter al dejar continuar. Ahora lo único que era hacer es poder salir antes de que se perdieran más vidas.

-Peter!- gritaba Susan mientras seguía luchando lanzando flechas por todas partes, pero era imposible ver más allá de los cuerpos que estaban en la batalla. Susan debió de haberle hecho caso a su corazón, tenían que haber abortado. Ahora se encontraban a pocos minutos de ser asesinados.

Susan seguía recorriendo buscando a su hermano, y al mismo tiempo a Caspian. Lo cierto es que todavía seguía luchando con respecto a los sentimientos que tenía por el príncipe pues aunque habían pasado tan solo pocos momentos juntos habían hecho un gran desconcierto en su corazón, eran nuevas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado y aunque no se notase siempre la ponía nerviosa, se sonrojaba y su corazón latía desbocado al verlo. Le encantaba su mirada, pues sentía tranquilidad en ella y temía demasiado perderse en aquellos ojos profundos por temor a dar a conocer sus sentimientos, pues aunque no lo deseara, Susan sabía de sobra que el momento en que la paz fuese restaurada en Narnia tendrían que partir.

Susan siguió en su búsqueda, encontró a Peter en las escaleras y ambos vieron como Miraz había acabado con un minitauro, y como otro realizaba el esfuerzo por mantener la reja abierta, pues había cortado el contrapeso. Fue en ese momento en el que Peter dio la orden de retirada. Le ordeno a Glenstorm que sacara a Susan de ahí, aunque no muy a su consentimiento Susan obedeció no sin antes decirle a su hermano.

-CASPIAN?

-Lo encontrare- le dijo su hermano, Susan esperaba que lo pudiera hacer pues en su pecho sentía un gran presión al no tener conocimiento del príncipe. Monto en el lomo de Glenstorm y ambos pasaron por entre los guerreros narnianos y los soldados de Miraz; Susan odiaba tener que ver morir a los narnianos y solo podía en ese momento escapar como un cobarde sin ayudar a los demás que no podían escuchar las indicaciones de Peter. Su corazón le dolía como si cada muerte de los narnianos también la estuvieran apuñalando en el corazón, que pasaría si Peter o Edmund no salían o ninguno de los dos, que pasaría si no salía Caspían…

Al pasar por la reja vio la semblante del minotauro, esforzándose y sacrificándose por la seguridad de los demás y por sus reyes, aunque había ya recibido varios flechazos él seguía luchando, manteniendo la reja abierta para los demás.

-Glenstorm, para después del puente.- le dijo Susan

-Pero mi reina, su hermano me dio órdenes…

-Por favor, se lo que te dijo pero no podre regresar sin mis hermanos ni Caspian.- dijo y el último nombre lo dijo con un poco con temor a que malinterpretara el centauro. Pero la única respuesta para su alivio fue:

-De acuerdo.

Ambos pararon como muchos otros pasando el puente, observando con tristeza, enojo e impotencia el no poder ayudar a los que todavía se encontraban dentro del castillo. Algunos estaban saliendo ya, pero más de la mitad seguía dentro.

Susan volteo el rostro a ver a los que se habían quedado junto con ellos en el puente, en la espera de que todos pudieran salir; pudo ver las caras de tristeza a medida de que el héroe minotauro que se encontraba todavía deteniendo la reja, perdía poco a poco fuerza para sostener la única vía de escape que tenían. El último rostro que vio antes de volver a mirar la reja, fue el rostro de Glenstorm, sabía que sus hermanos y sus hijos estaban todavía dentro luchando y aunque el centauro quería volver, se contenía.

Su mirada volvió a la reja, ya estaba a la mitad. El minotauro seguía recibiendo descarga tras descarga de flechas. En ese momento vio como su hermano y Capian salían en caballos junto con un viejo, que debía de ser el profesor Cornelius. Su corazón sintió un pequeño respiro de todas aquellas apuñaladas pero seguía viendo hacía la reja. Peter se quedo un poco rezagado mientras Caspian pasaba por el puente.

Susan nunca tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con aquel héroe que seguía sosteniendo la reja y se pregunto:

_Por que yo no estoy ahí?... Yo debería estar sacrificándome por mi pueblo, no huyendo como una cobarde. Susan, cual es tu deseo más grande… quedarte para siempre en Narnia no? Nunca regresar a Londres, no lo volverías a soportar…_

Susan vio un momento a su hermano, pensó en Edmund y en Lucy; y dejo al final a Caspian.

_Mis hermanos en algún momento lo superaran y Caspian… él apenas y me conoce, desearía haber pasado más tiempo con él… llegar a conocerlo y a amarlo más…_

Susan tomo la decisión.

Descendió del lomo de Glestorm y echo a correr hacia la reja, paso de lado a Caspian que no había visto bien a Susan y su caballo se espanto; mientras lo calmaba ya era demasiado tarde Susan estaba a un metro de Peter, que este seguía viendo como poco a poco se iba cerrando la reja a solo quedar un cuarto del piso. No se fijo que su hermana pasaba corriendo y se dejo resbalar hasta llegar del otro lado donde se hallaban los que quedaban atrás. Después de que Susan se metió la reja se cerró.

-SUSAN!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Caspian y Peter. El primero comenzó a acercarse al rey Peter , muchos otros los siguieron entre ellos Glenstorm.

- Que estás haciendo!- le pregunto Peter. Muchos narnianos corearon la pregunta del rey.

-Mi vida no vale más que la de ellos, no pienso huir como una cobarde mientras otros se sacrifican por mí. Y yo quiero sacrificarme por ellos y por ustedes.

-ESTAS LOCA!- le grito su hermano

-No no lo estoy, pero si no lo hago, que pasara Peter? Prefiero morir aquí por lo que amo que regresar a Londres y vivir el resto de mi vida sin Narnia. No lo soportaría de nuevo.

Peter no daba créditos a lo que oía pero tenía mucho sentido lo que decía. Porque él no había hecho lo mismo?

Caspian solo miraba a Susan y sabía que si hubiera acatado las órdenes, ella no estaría del otro lado. Quería tener más días con ella, pues los anteriores no habían bastado para poder llegarla a conocer ni por una decima parte de lo que era la joven reina. Sentía algo demasiado grande por ella que daría la vida 20 mil veces con tal de sacarla del otro lado.

-Ya no hay más tiempo Pet. Tienen que salir de aquí, yo se que encontraras la forma de derrocar a Miraz.

-NO, NO TE DEJARE!.- grito con lagrimas en los ojos Peter, salto del caballo y fue a donde se encontraba su hermana, la tomo de la mano.- Su… no me hagas esto por favor

-Lo siento mucho, dile a Edmund y a Lucy que los quiero. Te quiero mucho Pet…- Le contesto a su hermano mientras le acariciaba la cara.- Glenstorm! Llévatelo de aquí por favor.- le suplico al centauro, que estaba triste y a la vez admirado por lo valerosa que era la joven. Inclino la cabeza en dirección a Susan y tomo a la fuerza al rey, mientras que éste pataleaba y peleaba para zafarse.

Caspian se acerco a donde se encontraba Susan, y la tomo de la mano. Aunque no era el mejor momento Susan sintió como se le aceleraba su corazón y la sangre le subía a la cara, había soñado con ello aunque no en esa situación pero lo ya no había más tiempo. Cuando se encontró con la mirada del príncipe le fascino lo que encontró, tristeza, admiración y amor. Era extraño pero por un momento pudo visualizar lo que les hubiera deparado si hubiesen vencido a Miraz, que no regresara a Londres y que ambos pudieran conocerse mejor; supo que su corazón amaba aquel joven que sostenía su mano entre la suya que era cálida.

-No me voy a ir sin ti.- le dijo Caspian; Susan se quedo sin aire por un segundo pero tenía que recuperarlo.

- Tienes que… Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo junto, y poder compartir contigo muchas cosas, pero no hay. Tienes que vivir Caspian, tu pueblo te necesita….- A Susan se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta, no podía con las despedidas. Miro una última vez a Caspian que tenía los ojos llorosos y volteo al profesor Cornelius.

-Sáquelo de aquí.

Susan se volteo y los guerreros que estaban a su lado se llenaron de vitalidad y darían todo por ella. Ella asintió y fueron a enfrentarse con su destino mientras se escuchaba un grito desesperado

-SUSAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!

El profesor tuvo que ser ayudado por dos faunos para poder empujar al príncipe fuera del puente que se estaba cerrando, llevándose consigo a la reina Susan.

Que les pareció eeee…. Tranquilos esta historia apenas comienza…

PORFAVOR dejen comentarios, acepto de todo.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA DE NUEVO…

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTO EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y AL IGUAL QUE EL PRIMERO ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MUCHAS EMOCIONES, AH! Y ES UN CAPITULO MUY IMPORTANTE… DISFRUTENLO**

LUZ

Después de que el puente se cerrara, los de afuera no podían hacer absolutamente nada por ayudar a los que estaban dentro. No se oía nada mas que gritos de lucha y algunos otros de agonía.

Dos jóvenes tenían la mirada clavada en aquel puente que era impenetrable, deseando volver… Volver por ella…

* * *

Ahora les deparaba el destino que había tocado.

Susan se encontraba al frente de los narnianos y comenzó a combatir a los telmarinos que quedaban en el patio, aunque la mayor preocupación era los que se encontraban en los edificios esperando la orden de tirar una nueva tanda de flechas. Susan se concentro en ellos pues no los demás no traían arcos y flechas para poder combatirlos desde el patio, pues aquellos que se acercaran eran asesinados. Entre mandar flechas a los soldados de arriba y de abajo Susan se descuido por un segundo y un soldado le lanzo una estocada que fue demasiado rápida para que la esquivara completamente; le pego en el hombro izquierdo, que comenzó a sangrar aunque no fuera muy profunda.

Un centauro acabo con el telmarino que ataco a Susan.

-Por favor, necesito que me cubras mientras me encargo de algunos de los arqueros.- pidió Susan, el centauro asintió.

Susan aunque era rápida con el arco, eran demasiados para ella. Solo podía rezar para que no dieran la orden que los llevaría la muerte.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí,-todo el mundo dejo de pelear y voltearon a ver a Miraz que contemplaba todo en su balcón sin ninguna preocupación, como si se tratara de un festival.- Tenemos a una verdadera realeza aquí presente- dijo en tono burlesco.

Muchos de los narnianos se molestaron con el comentario irrespetuoso hacía su reina; algunos se quisieron abalanzar en contra de aquel tirano.

-NO LO HAGAN!- grito Susan para tranquilizarlos.- Eso es lo que el busca, que nosotros comencemos para ser los malos de la historia.

-Vaya aparte de linda, lista. Por eso Caspian esta tan embobado en ti.- se rió Miraz, Susan se puso roja como un tomate pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Creo que esta mintiendo.

- A no mi reina, puede que en algunas cosas lo haga, pero acabo de presenciar que nuestro príncipe esta enamorado de usted.-Miraz sonrió a Susan, ésta no pudo contestar era cierto que no debieron mostrar sentimientos en la despedida, ahora Miraz podría usarlo en contra de Narnia.

-Miren telmarinos,! como los narnianos son extremadamente peligroso que volvieron en contra a nuestro príncipe. Y todo gracias a los encanto de esa niña, que disque cree ser una reina.

Dos faunos se lanzaron en dirección al balcón después de aquella grosería que acababa de cometer el tirano; pero no llegaron ni siquiera cerca del edificio cuando terminaron en el suelo.

-QUIETOS!-grito Susan a los narnianos.

-Y ahora, te sacrificas para quedar bien ante Caspian y lo engatusas para que este en nuestra contra. Bueno, creo que queda bastante claro que deben de morir por el secuestro y manipulación de nuestro príncipe, y nuestra responsabilidad es protegerlo y salvarlo.

Susan sabía que había llegado el momento, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar un plan para salvar a los narnianos, volteo a verlos.

Todos tenían la mirada fija en aquel ser tan despreciable que había decidido su muerte, otros tenían la mirada lejana y Susan sabía que estaban pensando en sus familias y amigos que ya no volverían a ver. Las miradas se empezaron a tornar sombrías, tristes pero también orgullosas de ser lo que son.

_Tienes que hacer algo… lo que sea piensa en algo rápido Su!_

Susan seguía buscando algo que pudiera ayudar a todos a salir a salvo de aquella masacre que en segundo se realizaría.

-PREPAREN!-grito Miraz

Susan no encontraba nada…

-APUNTEN ALGUN OBJETIVO!

_ No… No… Aslan… por favor, sálvalos… doy mi vida pero ayúdalos!_

Suplico para sus adentros Susan. En su pecho su corazón latió con fuerza. Cerro los ojos, deseando la salvación de los que se encontraban a su lado; una lagrima cayo lentamente por su mejilla.

-FUEGO!

* * *

Edmund se encontraba en una torre, era perseguido por cinco telmarinos; no podía nada más que enfrentarlos ahora que ya no había escapatoria. En eso se fijo en el vacío y el hipogrifo se encontraba ahí esperándolo para escapar. Salto y se puso en el lomo del hipogrifo, quien emprendió vuelo en dirección a los bosques narnianos.

Mientras se encontraban sobrevolando en el castillo fue cuando una luz blanca resplandeció en el patio donde se llevo acabo la emboscada, que dejo cegado por unos momentos a Edmund.

-Que fue eso?- le pregunto al hipogrifo

-No lo se su majestad. Desea que sobrevuele esa parte para investigar.

-Si

El hipogrifo giro un poco y pasaron por el patio de la pelea.

Había muchos cuerpos tirados, pero lo más sorprendente es que solamente los narnianos seguían de pie. Todo telmarino parecía muerto. La reja había explotado y el puente se encontraba abajo.

-Esto es muy extraño, yo vi como el puente se encontraba arriba.-el hipogrifo informo a Edmund.

-Pues algo muy milagroso debió de haber pasado.

Pudieron ver como comenzaban a salir los narnianos, y algunos los ayudaban a salir. Edmund vio a su hermano y al príncipe Caspian correr al patio de nuevo, aunque les costaba mucho trabajo llegar pues los que salían eran más.

-Me puedes dejar en el puente?- Edmund dijo

-Claro majestad.

El hipogrifo bajo hasta situarse en el puente y un espacio libre entre los narnianos que salían.

Edmund corrió para encontrarse con su hermano, pero este parece muy concentrado en todos aquellos que salían como si buscara algo.

-Peter!- grito, alcanzo a su hermano y lo hizo girarse para que le diera la cara, tenía los ojos rojos y Edmund tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que no se encontraba Susan con él. Soltó a su hermano y ambos corrieron al castillo.

Caspian llevaba la delantera, estaba al pendiente de todo aquel que salía y rogaba poder ver a Susan de frente saliendo por su propia cuenta. Le quería decir que nunca le volviera a hacer ese tipo de cosas y lo más importante poderla tener en sus brazos y asegurase que estuviera bien.

Pero sus deseos no fueron cumplidos.

Ya quedaban muy pocos narnianos dentro y entre ellos venía un centauro con lagrimas en sus ojos, cargando entre sus brazos a la reina Susan.

Caspian corrió hacia donde se encontraban y tomo en brazos a la joven quien se encontraba con los cabellos revueltos, y no respondía.

-Susan!- dijo Caspian arrodillándose sin fuerza alguna,- NO me hagas esto SUSAN! PORQUE! ELLA NO TENIA QUE PAGARLO! PORQUE OTRA VEZ!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, acariciaba las mejillas de la joven con ternura. Los que se encontraban a su alrededor también lloraban por la perdida de la joven reina.

Peter y Edmund se quedaron helados ante la escena que tenían ante sus ojos. Después corrieron y se inclinaron junto con Caspian.

Los tres lloraban abrazados del cuerpo inmóvil de Susan.

**BUENO ESTE ES EL FIN DEL CAPITULO 2…**

**TRANQUILOS, VA HABER MUCHISIMO MÁS TODAVÍA…**

**LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…**

**DE NUEVA CUENTA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!**

**SALUDOS **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA DE NUEVO….**

**ENSERIO MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME DA MUCHISIMO GUSTO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE FANFIC…**

**HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR PRONTO…**

**BUENO SIN MAS LES DEJO CON EL CAPITULO 3**

**Y AHORA QUE?**

Todo el mundo regreso a la tumba donde se encontraba el refugio, nadie estaba preocupado por lo que paso, pasa y pasara. Cada uno iba sumido en un silencio en el que nadie pensaba en nada, solo en la tristeza de regresar y aunque mas de la mitad regreso con vida, eso les costo la vida de su reina Susan.

No había sido fácil mover a los reyes y al príncipe del puente donde se habían desplomado, ninguno de ellos quería separarse del cuerpo de Susan. Después de un tiempo los convencieron y tomaron unos caballos, Peter y Edmund no tenían fuerza alguna cuando los ayudaron a subir a los caballos, eran como dos cuerpos sin vida. Mientras Caspian no dejaba que nadie tocara el cuerpo de Susan y se las arreglo para montar su caballo y seguir cargando con el cuerpo de Susan. Peter y Edmund se pusieron a cada lado de Caspian y así partieron hacía el refugio.

Cuando llegaron algunos se alegraron que la mayoría regreso, pero detuvieron su jubilo cuando vieron la tristeza que los inundaba. En ese momento salio Lucy del fuerte corriendo, esperando ver a sus hermanos con vida últimos en llegar fueron los tres jóvenes con el cuerpo de Susan; Lucy no quiso pensar mal, a lo mejor Susan necesitaba del elixir que ella tenía.

Cuando descendieron los tres muchachos, Caspian seguía cargando a Susan y Lucy fue a su encuentro, no presto atención en las lagrimas del príncipe y se apresuro a obligar a Caspian que le diera a su hermana. Caspian ya no puso resistencia, pero seguía pegado al cuerpo de Susan.

Lucy empezó a abrir su elixir y en ese momento Peter llego al lado de ella y le detuvo con una mano.

-Lucy, ya es muy tarde…- se le rompió la voz al decir las últimas palabras y más lagrimas se desbordaron del rey.

-No, no lo es!

Lucy se quito la mano de su hermano y le dio una gotita del elixir a su hermana, la cual parecía dormida. No hubo respuesta después de unos segundos; Lucy le iba a dar más del elixir pero Peter se lo quito de las manos y abrazo a la más de las pequeña de los hermanos.

-NO! NO!- Lucy se desprendió de su hermano y agarro a Susan, arrebatándosela a Caspian y agito el cuerpo de su hermana.- DESPIERTA SUSAN! NO TIENE NADA DE CHISTOSO ESTA BROMA!

Todos vieron con demasiada tristeza la escena de cómo la pequeña desperada quería a su hermana que volviera a la vida. Todo el mundo tenía lagrimas en los ojos, y la escena estaba en total silencio.

-SUSAN! POR FAVOR!

Finalmente Lucy dejo de gritar para que las lagrimas y la tristeza la invadieran; abrazó el cuerpo de su hermana e inclinando su cabeza en su pecho como lo hacía cuando necesitaba la confortación de su hermana, volteo su cabeza y su oreja se quedo en el pecho de su hermana.

Cerro los ojos; en eso escucho las palpitaciones del corazón de la joven que tenía en sus pequeños brazos. Abrió los ojos pensando que sus oídos le estaban haciendo una mala broma, pero aun con los ojos abiertos siguió escuchando el corazón de Susan, auque sus latidos eran lentos y muy bajos.

-Susan?-agito levemente a su hermana mientras seguía con el oído pegado en su pecho.

-Ya es suficiente Lucy.- dijo en un susurro Peter

- No, Peter.- Se levanto su cabeza y miro a su hermano mayor.- Escucho los latidos de Susan.

Todo el mundo levanto las miradas y se volvieron para mirar a la pequeña reina que tenía a la reina Susan en sus brazos. Los ojos de todos se pudo observar un brillo de esperanza pero los reyes y el príncipe no creían lo que escuchaban.

-Lu…- comenzó Peter

-No Peter… ven a escuchar tu mismo sus latidos.- tomo a la fuerza a su hermano y lo obligo a poner su oído en el pecho de Susan.

Peter no dijo nada pues no quería lastimar los sentimientos de su hermana, abrió lentamente la boca para alegar algo pero en eso los escucho. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y nuevas lagrimas de alivio y esperanza comenzaron a brotar.

-Te lo dijo- sonrío Lucy a su hermano. Edmund se hinco e hizo a un lado a Peter para poder escuchar, en menos de treinta segundos comenzó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo, abrazo a Lucy y Peter también los abrazo.

Los narnianos comenzaron a victorear la buena noticia de que su reina seguía con vida.

Caspian, aunque en otro momento le hubiese dado mucha pena, también quiso confirmar. Al poner en su oído en el pecho de la joven escucho la más maravillosa de las melodías que jamás había escuchado. En ese momento sintió como la paz llegaba y la esperanza lo invadió como a los demás pero no solo para este momento si no que con ello sintió la gran paz que buscaba desde que su padre había muerto. Su corazón siguió el compás de aquel otro corazón, lento y suave, llenando así a Capian de tranquilidad. Suspiro aliviado y auque hubiese querido quedarse como estaba, se separo lentamente.

Pareció como solo hubiesen pasado unos pocos segundos pero fueron lo mejor que pudo experimentar desde hace muchísimos años.

Los hermanos se separaron y en eso Edmund se puso muy serio, analizando.

-Que pasa Edmund?- le pregunto Lucy

-Pero porque no a despertado? Y lo más importante que fue lo que paso?

Todo el mundo volvió a callar viendo que estaba en lo cierto el rey Edmund.

El centauro que había sacado a Susan se aproximo e hizo una reverencia a los reyes y al príncipe.

-Si me permiten yo le puedo contar lo poco que pude presenciar. Yo me encontraba a lado de nuestra reina, cuando paso…

**Flashback**

Ya no había tiempo, sabía que la joven que se encontraba a mi lado se había sacrificado por todos nosotros sin siquiera conocernos. Y aunque de ella solo se los relatos, ame a mi reina por la valiente decisión que hizo, demostrando así lo mucho que ama a su pueblo.

Veía que no le importaba quedarse aquí, intercambiando su vida por salvarnos a todos nosotros. En su rostro denotaba la urgencia de encontrar una forma de salvarnos sin importar el precio. Fue cuando la realidad me pego y supe que no iba a volver a mis seres queridos y la tristeza me embriago. La reina me volteo a ver con aquellos ojos azulados con la disculpa escrita en cada parte de su mirada, y lo único que pude hacer es estar ahí para ella pues sabía que ella también había dejado a su familia.

Volvió la mirada ha donde se encontraba el hurtador de Miraz, quien descaradamente y sin derecho alguno había insultado a nuestra reina. La mirada de la reina Susan se torno suplicante aunque no hacía el dictador, si no ha alguien más allá; cerro los ojos y una sola lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

-FUEGO!

Fue lo que había sido la orden, y aun así no despegué la mirada de la joven a mi lado. Lo siguiente, ni siquiera yo se como explicarlo.

Aquella lagrima que derramó, resplandeció de una luz como la de sus ojos y se fue expandiéndose, formándose una especie de esfera que nos envolvió los que estamos a lado y atrás de la reina. Ella quedo fuera de aquella extraño escudo y la luz se expandió a todos los telmarinos haciéndolos desplomarse como si fueran muñecos sin vida. La reja fue destruida y el puente bajo.

Regrese rápidamente la mirada a la reina, y lo que vi fue como si el poder venía desde su corazón; el brillo era demasiado pero lleno de amor. Es un ángel la reina Susan.

La luz regreso a su dueña al igual que el escudo que nos protegía, fue cuando se desplomo. La vi caer lentamente y pude sujetarla; trate de hacerla reaccionar pero parecía sin vida.

**Fin flashback**

Nadie dijo nada, estaban analizando lo que se acaba de decir. Era cierto que lo que había sucedido era un milagro, un milagro que era inexplicable.

-Pero aun así no sabemos porque no despierta- dijo Edmund

Lo cierto es que Peter agradecía que su hermana seguía con vida pero ahora había un asunto que quería atender. Se volteo a encarar a Caspian.

TU!- lo señalo con un dedo. Y mirando a Caspian con chispas en los ojos. Él aludido se levanto, a la defensiva.- Si no hubieras desobedecido todo se habría solucionado. Y Susan no estaría así.

Yo? Y que me dices de ti Peter?

Yo hice lo correcto, el plan hubiera salido a la perfección si no fuera por tu estupido orgullo, eres igual que tu tío y de seguro así fue tu padre.

Mira quien habla de orgullo, si hubieras escuchado a Susan de abortar la misión nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Los se encontraban a medio metro de distancia y con las manos levantadas en puños para empezar entre ellos a luchar. Sus miradas estaban cargadas de furia por el otro.

BASTA!.- dijo Lucy, ambos voltearon y la niña estaba muy asustada pero estaba muy cerca de ambos que si comenzaban a luchar la lastimarían.- No podemos regresar el pasado y ahora tenemos que ver al futuro.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron la guardia pero los dos seguían echando chispas, sabían que la niña estaba en lo correcto. Caspian tomo en brazos a Susan y la metió a la tumba dando así la espalda a todos los demás; no le importaba nada, solamente el poder encontrar la forma de despertarla.

Peter no dijo ni hizo nada, pues su hermana necesitaba un lugar donde descansara, solamente vio como Nikabrik lo seguía.

**Que les pareció?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado… De nuevo les agradezco mucho por los comentarios…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo… el cual ahora se sabrá que fue el extraño poder que utilizo Susan y en donde esta Susan…**

**Saludos **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo… muchas gracias por los comentarios… **

**Este capitulo trata de que le sucedió a Susan y es muy pero muy importante… chan chan chan chan leche con pan jajaja… bueno disfrútenlo…**

**Aslan y Susan**

Susan despertó gracias al sonido del mar, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como el cielo estaba de un azul intenso, y el mar de un bellísimo azul claro que transparentaba lo que tenía en el fondo. Estaba recostada en la arena, se sentó tratando así de poder reconocer mejor el lugar donde se encontraba.

_Donde estoy? Como llegue aquí? Que fue lo que sucedió? Estaré muerta? Es lo más probable…_

Susan se levanto y se dio cuenta que las ropas que llevaba eran diferentes de su armadura, llevaba un vestido largo en forma de princesa (no soy muy buena describiendo la vestimenta y encontré la imagen del vestido perfecto la cual se encuentra en mi imagen nada más que sería blanco en vez de morado) Nunca había visto tan maravillosa prenda en su vida, al mismo tiempo que el lugar donde se encontraba era bellísimo.

En eso escucho un rugido leve, que venía de sus espaldas, pero no era un rugido al que temer si no tierno y calido. Se volteo y Aslan estaba detrás de ella.

-ASLAN!- la chica hizo una reverencia

-De pie, Susan, no tienes por que hacer reverencias.- Susan se paro, pero tenía la urgencia de poder abrazarlo. Así que ya no pudo más y se abalanzo sobre el león, que no se esperaba la euforia de la joven.

Susan lloro de alegría y después rió, el león la acompaño con sus risas, dejando ser abrazado.

-Ay, Aslan! Estoy tan feliz de verte!- dijo mientras se sentaba dejando que el león también se incorporaba, el león sonreía encantado y eso nada más alegraba mucho más de lo que ya se encontraba Susan.

-Yo también Susan, y más aun porque lograste lo que tus hermanos no pudieron.

-Mis hermanos?- dijo confundida Susan, se le vinieron imágenes de la batalla y la despedida de Peter.- No me pude despedir de Edmund ni de Lucy.

Susan agacho la cabeza y la tristeza la golpeo, Aslan le alzo la barbilla con su cabeza.

-No estés triste, los volverás a ver. Déjame explicarte lo que pasó, pues me imagino que estas muy confundida.

Susan asintió y se acomodo para escuchar lo que el gran rey le tenía que decir.

-Como bien sabes, el príncipe Caspian hizo sonar vuestro cuerno, el cual pide ayuda cuando lo hacen sonar. La ayuda soy yo... pero esta vez también los tenía vigilados a ustedes y me di cuenta que los he lastimado mandándolos inexplicablemente a su mundo de regreso y sin decirles absolutamente nada. He visto como tu y tus hermanos no se han comportado como debieron comenzando a cegarse en sus mentes lo importantes que fueron en este mundo y suponiendo que allá deberían tratarlos de igual majestuosidad.

Susan pensó un poco lo que Aslan le decía, y en era cierto. Peter cada rato se encontraba en peleas con personas que no valía la pena, exigiendo el respeto de un rey cuando solo es un muchacho en Londres. Edmund aunque tenía los pies más en la tierra que su hermano, le ayudaba en las peleas. Lucy en la escuela sus maestros siempre le llamaban la atención por no prestar atención en la escuela o mejor dicho en todo su alrededor, se la pasaba imaginando con Narnia y sus amigos. Y ella, aquí siempre la habían alabado por su belleza y su benevolencia pero allá siempre quería llamar la atención y se comportaba muy egoísta con las demás chicas.

-Es cierto.- el león le sonrió y continuo.

-Por ello los traje de vuelta para que pudieran madurar y que se dieran cuenta que no son los reyes en todos lados, y que antes de pensar en ustedes deben pensar en los demás. Lo que más me extraña es que Lucy no haya podido ver ello. Edmund lo ha visto pero no hace nada por hacérselos entender a ustedes. Bueno Peter definitivamente es el más ciego de todos.- Susan se rió del último comentario.- Pero dime querida que fue lo que cambio en ti que pudiste abrir los ojos?

-No lo sé.- dijo confusa Susan pues no se esperaba la pregunta.- Lo diferente que es Narnia, se ha vuelto sin vida, callada y cada uno de los habitantes solamente se preocupa por su vida, como nosotros…- Susan entendió el porque Aslan le preguntaba esto para que ella misma se diera cuenta de sus actos. El león asintió con la cabeza.

-Y que fue lo que te llevo ha hacer tu petición?

-Me sorprendió mucho que cuando llegamos los antiguos aliados de la bruja blanca cooperaban para el mismo fin, su libertad. Y sobre todo que en la batalla no importa si eres hombre, fauno o minotauro si tienes un mismo fin la unión es la mejor arma…

-Que más?

-El que todos ellos estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por nosotros, unos desconocidos de los que solo habían escuchado en las historias. Sentí su amor…

Concluyo Susan, demasiado asombrada de que la acción que había hecho y que pensaba que no lo había comprendido fuera contestada por ella misma. También acaba de darse cuenta del porque Aslan no había ya participado.

-Estas haciendo que nosotros lo solucionemos y así unirnos sin importar nuestras diferencias.

-Así es reina Susan.- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, reverenciándola.

-Pero, donde estoy? Que pasó con los demás?.- preguntó con urgencia Susan

-Tu pediste la salvación de tu pueblo a cambio de tu vida, tu amor fue la salvación de los demás.

-Se salvaron?

-Los salvaste.- enfatizó Aslan

-Pero, y los telmarinos?

-El amor no es dañino solo te aturde, pudiste salvarlos de la masacre pero no han derrocado a Miraz.

-Puedo regresar?

-Por el momento no…- dijo triste Aslan.- También es parte de mi plan

-Qué plan?

-Tus hermanos y el príncipe Caspian deben de aprender la misma lección que tu, pues con ello sería la gran diferencia entre lo que son los telmarinos y los narnianos. El amor por su pueblo, cada persona, su tierra, por todo.

-Y que pasara conmigo?

-En este momento te quedaras conmigo, podremos ver lo que sucede en Narnia. Allá para ellos te encuentras en un sueño profundo, no saben como despertarte y es allí donde tu debes ayudar a tus hermanos y al príncipe, espero que con lo que tu demostraste ellos puedan reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Susan no dijo ya nada más, Aslan tenía razón sus hermanos y el príncipe siempre se encontraban en desacuerdo sobre todo Peter y Caspian. Lo único que hacían con sus peleas infantiles era la confusión de los narnianos. Solo esperaba que pudieran ver rápido sus errores puesto que si los telmarinos atacaban pronto, que era lo más probable, nunca lo lograrían.

-Vamos Susan, observemos a Narnia.

-Donde estamos?- Aslan comenzó andar hacía el interior de un bosque que estaba a las espaldas del mar. Susan estaba cien por ciento segura que no era alguna parte de Narnia porque la reconocería y además el que iban a observar a Narnia.

-En mi isla, aquí es donde vivo

Susan estaba muy sorprendida; sabía de la existencia de la isla de Aslan pero la única manera de llegar ahí era viajando hasta más allá de la últimas islas conocidas, y los pocos que se habían aventurado jamás regresaban. La isla era muy bella, con paisajes increíbles, pero muy sola o eso ella creía. El aire agito el cabello de Susan y en eso vio como salían los espíritus de los árboles

-Reina Susan.- dijeron muchos, después todos hicieron una reverencia.

-Los espíritus de los árboles!

-Así es. Han estado aquí desde que los telmarinos invadieron Narnia, al igual que tu están dormidos en Narnia pero viven aquí mientras llega el momento de volver.

-Es una alegría poder verlos de nuevo

-Vamos querida, tenemos que ver que pasa en Narnia.-

Continuaron caminando Susan pudo ver un estanque a lo lejos y se imagino que haya se dirigían. Los espíritus de los árboles los seguían y se dio cuenta Susan de que eran cada vez más y más.

-Aslan?- pregunto Susan

-Si?

-Porque no nos hablaste desde un inicio?

-Nunca lo pidieron

-Pero si lo hicimos

-Querida, si realmente quieres algo debes hacerlo posible

-Lucy si lo quería

-Pero no hizo nada por buscarme

-Peter no le creía

-Pero no tomo la iniciativa de ir por su cuenta

El gran león tenía razón, Lucy no había insistido a ir en búsqueda de Aslan aunque era la única que tuvo conexión con el león. Ahora estaban enfrente del estanque, el agua reflejaba a Aslan y a Susan. El león se sentó y soplo el estanque. Se formaron ondas que comenzaron a mostrar otra imagen vista desde arriba, era la tumba donde se encontraba la mesa de piedra. Susan vio a sus hermanos abrazarse, a los narnianos victorear, Caspian la tenía en brazos y tenía su oído en su pecho.

-Que esta haciendo?- dijo nerviosamente Susan poniéndose muy roja. El león vio la expresión de la joven y se rió.

-Acaban de saber que estas viva, cuando te encontraron pensaban que estabas muerta pero Lucy no perdió la esperanza y escucho tu corazón.

Susan vio la expresión de Caspian, y lo que vio la hizo sentir nerviosa, querida y alegre. Caspian había suspirado y cerro los ojos, como si estuviera disfrutando el sonido de su corazón. Deseo poder estar ese momento en su cuerpo, lo cierto es que era muy extraño el ver su cuerpo en otro lugar, pero al mismo tiempo saber que estaba a lado de Aslan. Después de varios segundos Caspian se separo del cuerpo de Susan y sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, en eso Edmund se puso serio.

_Que pasa Edmund?_ Eso fue lo que escucho Susan decir a Lucy.

_Pero porque no a despertado? Y lo más importante que fue lo que paso? _Dijo Edmund, escucho como todo callaban

-Ellos todavía no saben?- le preguntó Susan a Aslan

-No, no saben.

_Si me permiten yo le puedo contar lo poco que pude presenciar. Yo me encontraba a lado de nuestra reina, cuando paso…_

Susan escucho la historia de su compañero de armas, sabía que ese centauro era el que la defendió y estuvo a su lado hasta el último momento de su conciencia, pues aun seguía viva.

Después del relato, todo el mundo en Narnia y en la isla de Aslan guardaron silencio, Susan se encontraba igual de confundida que los que se encontraban allá pero también los espíritus de los árboles no comprendían tampoco. Después de un momento Susan escucho como Edmund preguntaba el porque no despertaba, aunque lo cierto es que eso no se le hacía muy importante en este momento pues seguía teniendo muchas preguntas pero de las cuales se encargaría después, puesto vio la reacción de su hermano mayor y el cual conocía muy bien. Vio la discusión de ambos jóvenes y le dieron ganas de darle una bofetada a su hermano y al príncipe pues no era la forma correcta de que se comportaran así. Pero lo que temió es que ambos estaban que relampagueaban de ira, eso solo hizo que Susan se sintiera mal; en su pecho sintio un dolor como si le hubiesen dado una cuchillada en el corazón.

-Rey Aslan!- grito una ninfa que se encontraba a lado de Susan. Aslan volteo y pego su cuerpo a la joven para que no se cayera.

- Que es lo que me pasa?

- Tranquila, discúlpame querida no te he explicado realmente lo que pasa. Tu como la única de los 4 reyes de Narnia supo que hacer para el bien de su pueblo, y es una de las magias también con las que se creo Narnia. Aquel o aquella soberano o soberana que demuestre el verdadero amor por su pueblo, en él o en ella recaerá las decisiones que se tomen y viven en el reino.

- No comprendo lo último.- dijo Susan con dificultad

- Ahora tus sentimientos están ligados a todo lo que pase en Narnia, y Narnia también siente. Cuando alguno de sus reyes aporte el mal para el reino Narnia lo siente como todos.

- Y ahora yo también

- Exacto, si tus hermanos y el príncipe Caspian no llegaran a un acuerdo para la salvación de Narnia.

- Narnia morirá… y yo con ella…

- Lo lamento mucho querida, pero ese fue tu verdadero sacrificio.

- No puedo hacer nada?

- Lucy es quien te puede ayudar y es la que puede entender mejor que nadie

- Como puedo hablar con ella?

- Tenemos que esperar y aguardar el momento de sus sueños

Todos guardaron silencio y observaron lo que sucedía en ese momento en Narnia, Susan ya se sentía bien y de hecho ya no sentía la cuchillada, ahora todo lo contrario. Sentía como si alguien le diera una cura que la hacía sentirse rejuvenecida.

Caspian la sostenía y la acobijaba en sus brazos con demasiada ternura. En alguna forma Susan sabía que de ahí venía esa calidez, de aquel joven que la hacía poner nerviosa desde que lo conoció y que por él sentía algo muy fuerte.

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES UN CAPITULO BASTANTE LARGO… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DIGANME SI QUEDO ALGO INCLARO Y CON MUCHO GUSTO EN EL PROXIMO CAP LO HALLADO PARA QUE SE ENTIENDA…**

**DE NUEVO LES AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS…**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA DE NUEVO NARNIANOS… NOTAS DE AUTOR HASTA EL FINAL, DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO…**

**MÁS CONFLICTOS Y UN NUEVO ENEMIGO**

Caspian cargo a Susan y la llevo a la mesa de piedra, ahí la deposito delicadamente y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-Susan, si me estas escuchando lo lamento tanto… Se que tu hermano tiene razón, nunca debí de desobedecer la ordenes. Y si lo hubiese hecho, tu no estarías así… a lo mejor en este momento nos encontraríamos celebrando la victoria de la batalla y así tendría el tiempo de conocerte más… pedirte que te quedaras… se que es extraño pero siento algo… algo… inexplicable por ti…. Por favor, vuelve…

Beso la mano de la joven que se haya inconsciente, recargo su cabeza en su mano, cerrando sus ojos y dejando todo atrás solo concentrándose en la bella sensación que sentía al estar así junto a ella… Se sentía completo por una vez desde que su padre murió.

* * *

En la imagen que acaba de ver Susan, cuando Caspian le dijo que lo lamentaba y le pedía que se quedara a su lado sintió como todo su corazón se llenaba de la calidez de sus palabras y mandaba esa misma calidez a todo su cuerpo, aunque extrañamente también sentía que tuviera que compartirlo con su alrededor. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios la cual no paso desapercibida por los que la rodeaban, pero el que hablo fue el gran león:

-Susan, al igual que el príncipe sientes algo por él- no era pregunta.

-Si- susurro la joven aludida, ruborizándose.

-Ese sentimiento es el más grande de todos y es el que los salva. Su resultado es el líder para el bien.

-Que?

-Lo que ambos sienten por el uno al otro es amor…

La última palabra quedo flotando en el aire por alguna de las dos razones que se le ocurrían a Susan. O los espíritus de los árboles seguían que el sonido de aquella última palabra perdurara el momento o era solamente ella que se había quedado reflexionando las palabras del león. No lo sabía pues en su mente muchas cosas empezaron a suceder; una parte negaba aquello, aunque esa parte era una minima parte mientras que la otra era la que le demostraba la verdad de las cosas.

Imágenes pasaron pero en su mente, como cuando se encontraron la primera vez, aquella mirada que le hizo sentir nerviosa. Cada rose que tenían era como una carga eléctrica calida y por último dejo dos de las escenas que le hacían sentir querida por aquel gallardo telmarino. Una, la vez en el que Susan les enseñaba a los narnianos tiro al blanco, Caspian se había acercado y había dado un buen flechazo:

**Flashback**

-Buen tiro.- dijo Susan impresionada por la velocidad del flechazo, volteándose para observar a quien lo había lanzado. El joven príncipe venía con un arco telmarino

-Buenas tardes, su majestad. Creo que necesitan ayuda.- le sonrió a lo que Susan le contesto secamente

-Estamos perfectamente, gracias

-No quise decirlo en ese sentido.

-Supongo que debes hacerlo mejor

-Escoja un objetivo.- Susan contuvo una sonrisa y volteo a buscar un objetivo el cual fuese difícil.

-Ve esa piña de ahí.- señalo con la cabeza hacía un árbol

-No hay problema.- dijo Caspian casi soltando una risotada y apuntando un poco más arriba de donde se encontraba el blanco/telmarino.

-Eh…- Susan se acerco a Caspian y tomo su arco para ajustar el objetivo, una piña que se encontraba en el pino un poco más lejos y que estaba en la punta.- Ese…

En ese momento en el que se encontraba ajustando el objetivo del arco del príncipe, se dio cuenta como se ponía un poco tenso, tragaba saliva, sus ojos la miraban de reojo y su respiración cambiaba. Cuando tomo el arco sintió como temblaba un poco. Esbozo una leve sonrisa, sabía que un tirador no debía de desconcentrarse sin importar nada. Pero también con ello confirmo que el príncipe se ponía nervioso cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca. Cuando Caspian el nuevo objetivo bajo el arco y volteándola a ver como si estuviera hablando enserio.

-Esta segura, ni siquiera esta al alcance.- dijo dando un bufido. Susan lo miro a los ojos y extrañada a la vez que desafiadora.

-Dudas de ti?- Caspian vio el desafío y alzo ambas cejas aceptándolo. Se volteo y disparo a la piña que paso rozando.

-No esta mal- dijo sinceramente Susan

-Bueno, fui entrenado por los mejores del ejercito telmarino.

-Bueno, si eso es lo mejor que tienen- Caspian la miro con respeto y admiración que hizo que le temblara todo. A lo cual dio un suspiro.- Tal vez tengamos oportunidad.- le sonrió a lo cual fue respondida por el joven antes de lanzar su flecha y tirar la piña.

**Fin Flashback**

Rió un poco al recordarlo. Y la última fue también la última vez que estuvieron juntos antes de estar separados; como había tomado su mano sin pensarlo y vio en sus ojos amor, lo que había dicho Aslan.

-Si, lo empiezo a amar…

Los espíritus le sonrieron a Aslan, él cual también sonrió un poco. Susan se dio cuenta que sus palabras eran la verdad estaba enamorada del principe y por lo que acaba de escuchar y recordar él también comenzaba a enamorarse de ella.

Pero el momento de paz terminó, en la imagen de lo que pasaba en Narnia hubo un nuevo personaje.

* * *

Caspian alzo la cabeza cuando escucho pasos, pero nada más vio a Nikabrik acercase.

-Al menos no tendré que seguir peleando con Peter- se dijo para si mismo, alzo ahora la voz- Déjame solo por favor Nikabrik.

-Su majestad tengo la perfecta solución para todo.

-De que estas hablando?

-Hay una persona que es muy poderosa mucho más que Aslan, ella le puede ayudar a recuperar su reino, matar a su tío y regresar a la reina Susan…

Caspian cuando escucho aquello en su interior sabía que era lo que más deseaba pero algo le decía que no era correcto. Nikabrik vio la duda en el príncipe.

-Imagine usted obtiene su venganza, es rey y tendrá al mismo tiempo a su reina quien podrá compartir toda una vida y si lo desea más…- el enano sonrió pues había dado en el blanco. Caspian se imagino a Susan compartiendo con el una vida y aun para él le parecía muy poco, volteo a ver el cuerpo de su amada.

-Más de una vida?

-Así es

Después de unos segundos de estar viendo a Susan y que su mente le diera una ligera vista del futuro a su lado con todos los problemas resueltos, se levanto y volteo a ver al enano.

-Que tengo que hacer?

Nikabrik sonrió y de las tinieblas dos figuras con capas salieron caminando lentamente, Caspian saco su espada.

-Quienes son?

-Yo soy el hambre.- dijo una voz bastante rasposa y se escucho un gruñido como de un lobo en eso Caspian vio que si era un lobo, un hombre lobo. La inseguridad creció en su corazón y sentía como alguien le gritaba que no aceptara aquello, era un leve susurro muy pero muy lejano.- Y la sed también; puedo durar 100 años sin morir puedo dormir 100 años en el hielo sin congelarme.

La otra figura también se acercaba y el joven telmarino vio que era una especie de buitre pero enorme y extremadamente feo, ambos al igual que espantosos estaban coordinados.

-Puedo beber un río de sangre sin reventar.- continuo el lobo; Caspian vio a Nikabrik que solo asintió.- Muéstrame a tus enemigos.- el lobo se quito la capa, Caspian alzó su espada en defensa.

-Lo que odias nosotros también,- dijo la buitre con una voz de anciana malévola.-nadie odia mejor que nosotros.

-Garantizan asesinar a Miraz y despertar a Susan- dijo dudoso Caspian

-Y más.- le reverencio la buitre. Caspian todavía dudando se guardo la espada y volteo a ver a Nikabrik, dando con ello su aprobación

-Hagamos el círculo.- le dijo la buitre al lobo.

* * *

-NO, CASPIAN!- Susan se encontraba recargada en el león sufriendo con la decisión que acababa de tomar el principe, su respiración era dificultosa. El león solamente gruñía levemente ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-Que es lo que planean Aslan, solo se que es algo muy malo para Narnia

-Van a despertar a la bruja blanca.

-No podemos hacer algo!- dijo agotada y desesperada Susan

-No mientras ellos no crean, querida.- dijo muy enojado el león.

Susan regreso su mirada a la escena con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Caspian, por favor.- suplico Susan

* * *

El lobo estaba terminando de hacer un circulo en el cual dejaba a Capian dentro de él, aquella voz en su interior crecía cada vez más y más, pero era de una mujer un leve susurro de suplica.

La buitre en eso saco una vara de cristal y termino su cántico al clavarla al piso. Enfrente de ella y del arco donde se veía Aslan se comenzó a alzar un muro de hielo, Caspian no se pudo mover y solo veía aquel espectáculo anonado. Y del hielo se materializo la bruja blanca. Ahora Caspian comprendía, aquella voz le había prevenido de lo que iba a pasar y ahora era tarde.

-Alto.- dijo con miedo Caspian.- Esto no es lo que quería.

Comenzó a hacerse para atrás pues era el instinto, pero no se fijo a quien tenía atrás. El lobo lo tomo y extendió uno de sus brazos.

-La sangre de Adán me puede liberar.- dijo en un dulce susurro la bruja blanca.- Solo una gota y te serviré, mi rey.

La buitre saco un cuchillo negro e hizo un corte en la palma del joven telmarino, que por más intentos que hiciera no pudo escaparse de la prisión del lobo. La bruja soplo su mano y la extendió sacándola del hielo; Caspian se vio invadido por un impulso de tomar la mano de la bruja, una parte de sus ser no lo deseaba y seguía escuchando la voz desesperada que le decía que encontrara el valor por para esa locura. El problema no era que no quisiera pararlo sino que su cuerpo estaba a su involuntad.

-ALTO!- Peter entro y atrás de el estaba Edmund, Lucy y Trumpkin

El lobo salto y se enfrento a Peter, la buitre contra Edmund, Trumpkin y Lucy contra Nikabrik. Una batalla se comenzó detrás de Caspian y por más que estuviera él luchando contra su mismo cuerpo, era imposible ya retrazar más lo poco que quedaba de que su mano tocara la mano de la bruja blanca.

_Caspian… por favor… no lo hagas_

Susurro una dulce voz que se encontraba agotada, triste y que se podía decir que esperaba de él mucho. Para Caspian fue la fuerza que necesitaba para poderse echar atrás unos pocos centímetros, era Susan, estaba cien por ciento seguro de ello.

-Necesito ayuda… no creo poder resistir más.-se dijo Caspian en un susurró, volteo para ver como estaban los demás y todos seguían ocupados en sus batallas.

En eso la ayuda que esperaba llegó.

Del cuerpo de Susan salió una luz que cegó a todos los que estaban en la habitación y que golpeo directamente a la bruja.

-NOOOOOOO!- fue lo último que pudo decir la bruja antes de romperse en mil pedazos.

Esa luz les dio fuerzas a Peter, Edmund y a Trumpkin para acabar con sus enemigos que se retorcieron ante la luz. La luz se redujo hasta el cuerpo de Susan y todos se sintieron completos, en paz y sintieron amor. Cuando vieron hacía la mesa se dieron cuenta que flotando del cuerpo de la joven reina estaba una figura que resplandecía en dorado, era Susan.

-Susan!- gritaron Lucy, Edmund y Peter.

Pero Susan no los estaba viendo a ellos, estaba viendo al príncipe que se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella. Caspian pudo ver como en sus ojos se veía una mirada de agotamiento, fe y amor.

Después, poco a poco, el espíritu fue regresando a su cuerpo; dejando a todos en un silencio en el que todos tenían mucho que reflexionar.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPITULO 5, QUE LES PARECIO? LA VERDAD TODA LA HISTORIA DE LA PELI VA SER DIFERENTE AUNQUE LAS PARTES MÁS IMPORTANTES SEGUIRAN PRESENTES… LO HICE ASI PORQUE LA VERDAD ME HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE SUSPIAN TUVIESEN MÁS TIEMPO DE CONOCERSE O TAN SIQUIERA INTERACTUAR MÁS, INCLUSO ELIMINARON LA ESCENA DE DONDE TOME EL FLASH BACK JAJA ESA ESCENA ME ENCANTO OJALA LA PUEDAN BUSCAR LOS QUE NO LA HAN VISTO PUES SON DE LAS ESCENAS NUNCA VISTAS…**

**ENSERIO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI IDEA…PORQUE ESTO SE VA A PONER MUCHO MEJOR PUES AUNQUE SUSAN YA SABE LO QUE SIENTE AHORA ES EL TURNO DE CASPIAN Y BUENO TAMBIEN QUE LOS HERMANOS PEVENSIE REFLEXIONEN… EN ESTE CAP ME PARECIO BUENO QUE LOS REYES Y CASPIAN VIERAN EL PODER QUE REALIZO SUSAN Y LAMENTO MUCHO HABERLE QUITADO EL CREDITO A EDMUND DE DESTRUIR A LA BRUJA…**

**AH! MIL DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO LA SEMANA PASADA TUVE MUCHOS COMPROMISOS**

**DEJEN COMENTARIO PORFAVOR! ACEPTO DE TODO Y SI ALGO NO LES GUSTA TAMBIEN HAGANMELO SABER…**

**HASTA EL PROX. CAP…**

**BESOS Y SALUDOS A TODOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, ENSERIO NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE SIGNIFICAN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA MI… LO UNICO CON QUE PUEDO CORRESPONDERLES ES CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA… DISFRUTENLO Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS…**

**ENTRE SUEÑOS**

Después de lo ocurrido en la mesa de piedra nadie pronuncio ni una palabra y para el final del día todos estaban hundidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Lucy se fue a dormir temprano, no había otra cosa para ella por hacer. Se acomodo en una parte de las cavernas donde se encontraba una fogata junto a ella estaba Trumpkin, Lucy se recostó en el piso y cerro los ojos…

_

* * *

Lucy se encontraba saliendo de una caverna la cual la llevo derecho al bosque narniano, siguió caminando un poco más allá y pudo ver que se encontraba a lado de la tumba de Aslan._

_-Lucy…- una voz le susurro. Esta no venía de la tumba si no del camino donde se encontraba. _

_Camino por donde había escuchado la voz, sentía que la conocía pero era un poco extraña. Después de subir una ladera, la cual desde ahí podía ver a lo lejos la caverna de donde salio, dudo un poco pues todavía no había visto nada._

_-Lu…_

_Lucy se dio la vuelta y corrió bajando la ladera, ahora esta muy segura de que la voz era de Susan. Al ver que había prado más allá que estaba iluminado por la luna, pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona. Corrió con más ganas y su intuición fue cierta, era su hermana con un bello vestido blanco con dorado._

_-SUSAN!_

_Le salto a su hermana, la cual rió un poco pero la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Lucy comenzó a llorar._

_-No Lu, no tienes porque llorar._

_-Es que pensé que te iba a perder.- Susan le levanto la cara y la hizo verla._

_-Nunca me vas a perder, Lu- le dijo tiernamente mientras le secaba las lagrimas.-Lucy, necesito que me pongas mucha atención, no hay mucho tiempo.- le dijo seria Susan_

_-Que? Te vas a ir?_

_-Si pero precisamente necesito que me escuches pues solo tu me puedes ayudar a regresar a mi cuerpo._

_-Regresar a tu cuerpo? No entiendo_

_-Ahora soy un espíritu, pero precisamente déjame explicarte lo más importante pues no hay para más._

_-De acuerdo_

_Lucy se separo un poco de Susan pero siguió tomándole las manos por temor de que se fuera; ahora estaba seria y a la espera de lo que su hermana le tenía que decir._

_-Realice un sacrificio el cual di mi vida y amor a cambio de la vida de mi pueblo. No morí pero tampoco puedo regresar a mi cuerpo hasta que los monarcas puedan ver más allá de ellos._

_-No entiendo_

_-Debes de encontrar la forma en que Edmund, Peter, Caspian y tu misma realmente se preocupen por Narnia y su salvación_

_-Lo hemos hecho. Aparte tu los derrotaste.- dijo molesta Lucy_

_-No Lu no lo han hecho. Edmund nunca dice nada a lo mejor piensa en las soluciones pero no hace algo para realizarlas. Peter, es el más obvio, su orgullo y querer solamente él tomar las decisiones sin consultarlo con los demás es lo que más me lastima pues ello lleva a la tiranía. Caspian,- hizo un pausa y respiro profundo.- debe de ver más allá del odio y ver el gran significado de la vida, pues ahora es narniano y su odio me afecta enormemente. Y tu Lucy, era la única que no esta tan mal; aunque dices las cosas no las realizar por temor, se que eres valiente Lu ahora demuéstralo. Por lo de los telmarinos solo pedí unos momentos para poder salvar a los que quedaron rezagados, la lucha continua. Eres la única esperanza que tengo debes de ir a buscar ayuda y por ello estamos aquí este es el camino._

_-Que quieres decir con lastimándote? Y como voy hacer que me escuchen?_

_-Es parte de mi sacrificio Lucy. Pero el tiempo se acabo. Lucha, Lucy, Lucha…_

* * *

Lucy se levanto de un salto y se sentó, pudo ver a lo lejos que había una tenue luz que comenzaba a brillar. Un nuevo día.

Medito un poco lo que había pasado mientras estaba dormida; sabía que Susan no le había podido explicar mucho pero fue suficiente para darle el valor de enfrentar a los tres muchachos y convertirlos en los jóvenes reyes que debían ser

-Todo será por ti Su, por ti y por Narnia; no me rendiré y te traeré de vuelta te lo prometo.

Y corrió a buscar a sus contrincantes, los tres niñatos a los que se les debía recordar por que luchaban y mostrarles lo que no quería ver.

**BUENO ES UN PEQUEÑO CAP. LO SE, LO SE PERO ES QUE CREO QUE ESTO DEBIO QUEDAR APARTE… EL PROX CAP ES CUANDO LUCY SE HARA ESCUCHAR Y HABRA MUCHAS EMOCIONES, ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN… **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS…**

**SALUDOS Y BESOS **


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS… BUENO SIN MAS LES DEJO CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO…**

**EMOCIONES **

Lucy corrió entre los pasillos en busca de los reyes, los encontró a ellos y ha varios narnianos en donde estaba la mesa de piedra en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Susan. Caspian como el día anterior no se había despegado de ella y menos desde el incidente de la bruja blanca. Peter se encontraba de pie y cerca también de la mesa y Edmund estaba recargado en una columna no muy alejado. Lucy interrumpió lo que Peter estaba diciendo.

-He hablado con Susan.- todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña reina y guardaron silencio.

-Lu, no estamos para bromas.- dijo Peter

-No es ninguna broma, por lo que escuche creen que lo que les haya pasado a los telmarinos les dará más tiempo; pues están equivocados, Susan me explico que solamente les había detenido lo suficiente para que todos pudieran escapar pero lo que ella libero no es algo que los detenga por mucho tiempo.

-Lu…-comenzó Edmund acercándose a ella.

-No, nada de Lu… estoy harta de que no se me escuche y lo cierto es que Susan tenía razón al respecto de ustedes. Si no me creen manden a alguien a verificar el puente telmarino y veras que siguen trabajando las tropas como si nada hubiese pasado al contrario solo querrán aniquilarnos pronto por temor a lo que les sucedió.

Edmund, Peter y Caspian intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión pues ellos tampoco tenían la más remota idea de que hacer. La pequeña vio que ninguno de los tres hacía nada y se canso de esperar, se volteo a ver a Reepicheep y le dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Reepicheep, quisiera que llevaras a tres ratones contigo y verifiques el puente.- el ratón dudo un poco pero hizo una reverencia y he hizo señas a dos ratones que estaban detrás de él y salieron. Lucy se volvió a sus hermanos y a Caspian, que no habían dicho ni hecho nada.

-Les demostrare que es verdad, cuando Reepicheep regrese y traiga consigo la confirmación de lo que les acabo de decir, me escucharan.- dijo amenazadora

* * *

Susan se encontraba a lado de Aslan, ambos sentados y sonriendo ante lo que Lucy acababa de decir, se miraron y ambos sabían que Lucy se encargaría de la situación.

-Haz hecho muy bien en lo que le haz dicho a tu hermana, Susan. Sabía que lo lograrías.

Susan asintió y sonrió al gran león mientras recordaba la platica que habían tenido horas antes.

**Flashback**

-Susan, en pocos momentos Lucy entrara en sus sueños.- en el reflejo del lago se veía a Lucy dormida.- Ese será el momento que tendrás para hablar con Lucy, ya una vez lo ocupe yo mismo para que encontraran al príncipe Caspian pero precisamente es una sola vez que puede ser utilizado por la misma persona.

-Eso significa que iré yo sola.

-Así es pero eso no es todo, el tiempo pasa volando en los sueños y no tendrás nada más que muy pocos instantes, por lo que debes ser precisa a lo que tus hermanos deben lograr realizar junto con el príncipe.

-No me vas a decir lo que tengo que decirle a Lucy?- pregunto entrando un poco en pánico.

-Se que lo harás muy bien.

Después de eso Aslan le dio un ligero soplido a Susan la cual cerro los ojos y reapareció en los sueños de Lucy.

**Fin Flashback**

-Ahora, es momento de que Lucy ruga no?- dijo Susan riendo un poco y el león rió con ella.

* * *

Nadie dijo nada mientras esperaban al grupo de Reepicheep, nadie era consiente de nada y no sabían que esperar. En ese momento Reepicheep vino corriendo junto con los dos ratones que lo habían acompañando.

-Sus majestades, la reina Lucy tiene razón.- dijo Reepicheep jadeante por la carrera, todo el mundo que se encontraba allí comenzó a murmurar, los tres jóvenes estaban completamente sorprendidos y una niña los miro con cara de "se los dije".

-Que es lo que viste Reepicheep?- dijo por primera vez Caspian, quien había sido una tumba desde ayer.

-Cuando llegamos al rió todos los telmarinos seguían construyendo el puente y no solo eso estan a punto de terminarlo, el ejercito ya estaba ahí y a la espera de que los trabajadores colocaran los últimos troncos del puente. A lo lejos pudimos ver a Miraz muy impaciente. Nos encontramos con un ave y la cual nos ayudo a escuchar un poco de lo que estaban diciendo y lo que escucho fue que Miraz había agilizado todo por temor al gran poder que se demostró el otro día por parte de la reina Susan.

Todo el mundo se agito y se dieron cuenta lo tontos que habían sido al olvidarse todo un día completo de su enemigo, ahora ellos llegarían en cualquier momento y no tenían ni un plan. Peter, Edmund y Caspian volvieron en sí, en sus ojos se recobro la vida y la esperanza por lo que Susan le había dicho a Lucy.

-Necesito un momento a solas con los tres.- dijo Lucy a los jóvenes, nadie discutió y fueron saliendo de la cámara en sigilosamente. Cuando ya estuvo totalmente vacía Lucy continuo hablando.- Susan acudió a mi anoche entre sueños, me contó un poco de su sacrificio, ella es un espíritu ahora y no puede regresar a su cuerpo por que nosotros no nos hemos preocupado por salvar a Narnia.

-Que no nos hemos preocupado, Lucy creo que no estaríamos aquí si no nos preocupáramos.- dijo Edmund muy molesto

-Yo también me moleste cuando Susan me lo dijo pero al final comprendí lo que quería decir. Ed, tu antes siempre te imponías a Peter y a sus decisiones haciéndolo que escuchara más allá, ahora ya no dices nada te quedas callado. Peter, tu eres el peor de los cuatro, antes escuchabas a los demás y pedías consejos y ayuda, ahora ya solo te crees capaz de solucionar los problemas que se te enfrenten. Y finalmente, Caspian, ahora es un narniano, un príncipe narniano y por tal debes dejar a un lado tus malos sentimientos que afecten a tu pueblo pues ellos te llevaran a tu final.

Peter bajo la mirada, lo cierto es que desde que habían regresado a Londres, él todavía había tenido muy presente que debía ser tratado como rey y llego un momento en el que hasta sus hermano los empezó a tratar como poca cosa volteo a ver a Susan.

-Susan es siempre la más reflexiva y siempre regañando, aun en otra forma,-rió quedamente. Se acerco a ella, le tomo la mano y la beso.- pero siempre me pone los pies en la tierra, siempre ha estado a mi lado hasta en los peores momentos y yo nunca lo vi, siempre me molestaba que me dijera las cosas y no fue hasta ahora que comprendo. Perdóname, Su- una lagrima se escapo del magnifico rey. Edmund se acerco lentamente pero con la mirada perdida.

-Lo cierto es que ella siempre me esta alentando para que diga algo que nunca me quede callado que exprese lo que siento y pienso, pero creo que no la quería escuchar por la misma razón de no ser escuchado por nadie, pero ella siempre esta ahí cuando la necesitamos. Su, te quiero.- dijo Edmund con lagrimas en los ojos y cubriéndose la cara mientras se derrumbaba a un lado de Peter, este lo tomo de los brazos y lo abrazo.

-Ed, perdóname tu también, siempre estas cuidándome las espaldas.- Edmund se abrazo de su hermano mayor y las lagrimas aumentaron. Lucy también comenzó a llorar, Peter y Edmund le abrieron los brazos y la pequeña corrió a abrazarlos.

-La extraño tanto,-dijo Lucy sollozando en los brazos de sus hermanos.- Ella siempre me anima cuando tengo miedo o no puedo realizar algo.

Caspian vio la conmovedora escena y muchas cosas vinieron a él. Sobre todo sentimientos.

_Susan es muy importante para ellos, ella siempre esta para ellos y da todo por los que ama, por ello se sacrifico por el pueblo que ama… Pero y yo? _Pensó

El joven telmarino se acordó de las ultimas palabras que le dijo la joven reina.

"Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo juntos, y poder compartir contigo muchas cosas…"

También estaba lo de ayer, cuando Susan lo había salvado de la bruja blanca, ella estuvo allí, siempre estuvo allí dentro de su corazón diciéndole que hacer, protegiéndolo y salvándolo.

_Pero porque?_

Los recuerdos lo llevaron hasta su tío, quien lo traiciono y que mato a su padre, el odio invadió su cuerpo y salio de la habitación, necesitaba aire fresco. Los hermanos Pevensie observaron que salía corriendo y trataron de llamarlo pero Lucy los detuvo con su mano.

-Yo iré. Hay una cosa muy importante que debo decirle

* * *

Susan se encontraba apoyada del gran león, éste la miraba preocupada pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarla por más que quisiera. Él conocía las reglas mejor que nadie y se tenían que cumplir de esa manera.

-Iban tan bien, pero el odio es muy fuerte.- dijo entrecortadamente Susan

-Lo se querida, ese sentimiento es lo opuesto a lo que tu das y te hará daño porque no puedes hacer nada en este momento para que Caspian lo elimine, él debe de luchar y ver.

-Confío que Lucy lo pondrá en el buen camino. Ya lo lograron mis hermanos- sonrió Susan cansada pero orgullosa de sus hermanos, Aslan asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos regresaron su atención al reflejo.

* * *

Caspian se encontraba arriba de la entrada a la tumba, viendo el campo en donde se llevaría la batalla pronto. En eso sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado pero no le dio importancia.

-Caspian.- dijo Lucy, el aludido no volteo hasta después de unos minutos.- Tienes que deshacerte de esos sentimientos que te están dominando.

-Con todo respeto su majestad, pero no sabe lo que siento.

-No me hables de usted y puedes confiar en mi. Tienes razón, no se lo que se siente pero se que si dejas que el odio te domine llegarás a convertirte en la persona que no quieres ser.

Caspian escucho a la pequeña reina y se dio cuenta que era mucho más madura para su edad, tenía toda la razón pues la persona que no le gustaba precisamente era su tío y el odio lo llevo a ser quien era en estos instantes.

-Tienes razón Lucy, no quiero ser como él.- Lucy sabía que se refería a Miraz.- Pero como lo puedo lograr, lo único que he visto toda mi vida es como los telmarinos consiguen lo que quieren impulsados por sentimientos de odio, ira y codicia.

-Aferrate a los recuerdos con valgan la pena y de ellos saca la belleza de lo que sentiste

-Los recuerdos con mi padre cuando me contaba sus aventuras de pequeño y los momentos que jugaba a mi lado son los que más recuerdo de mi infancia y los más felices.- dijo el joven telmarino que sonreía ante esos recuerdos, se sentía en paz, amado y sin que nada en su vida faltara; con ello llego lo que también sentía a lado de Susan.- Tu hermana también me ha dado momentos en los que me he sentido completo y en paz, aunque hayan sido pocos los momentos que hemos compartido han sido los más bellos desde que mi padre murió. Ella me regreso la fe, la esperanza y me ha demostrado que por los que amas debes sacrificarlo todo.- Caspian sonrió ante el recuerdo de los ojos azules de la reina.

Lucy sonreía y no cabía en si, la voz del joven que estaba a su lado describían a su hermana con admiración, respeto y sobre todo amor. El joven telmarino siguió recordando a la reina benévola y sus últimas apariciones.

-Ella me salvo, Lucy, me dio el verdadero significado de la vida y lo que vale salvar de ella, en el momento en que me iba a rendir y entregar a Narnia de nuevo a la bruja, ella me habló me dio el coraje de seguir luchando y lo hice por ella. La amo…- dijo en un tierno susurro

Lucy sonrió ampliamente, había logrado lo que Susan le había pedido, pero no solo ello el amor que Caspian sentía por su hermana era muy grande y mágico pues los conectaba y se sentía en el aire.

-El amor supera todo.- le dijo Lucy sonriente y Caspian la vio le de volvió ampliamente la sonrisa

-Espero que no le digas a tu hermana todo esto

-Porque no?

-Me gustaría decírselo personalmente.- Lucy rió

-Me da la impresión que se lo acabas de decir.- miro el cielo, lo cual Caspian se acordó que Susan era un espíritu y puede estar en donde fuera, se puso rojo como tomate pues su corazón le decía que acaba de ser escuchado por la reina de su corazón.

* * *

Susan estaba radiante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acababa de escuchar que Caspian la amaba. Lucy tenía razón, el amor superaría lo que fuese, pues se sentía con una fuerza increíblemente poderosa que si fuera por Susan, ella sola se enfrentaría a todo el ejercito telmarino millones de veces.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP… LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS SERAN MUCHISIMO MÁS EXCITANTES…**

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y LES AGRADECERE SI SIGUEN DEJANDO =D**

**SALUDOS Y BESOS…**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA DE NUEVO NARNIANOS….. DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA… NOTAS DE AUTOR AL FINAL…**

**UNA PRUEBA PARA SUSAN**

Peter y Edmund seguían a lado del cuerpo de Susan, acariciándola tiernamente el cabello y la mano respectivamente. En eso entro un fauno alarmado.

-Majestades, necesitan venir a ver esto.

Ambos se voltearon a ver y voltearon a ver a Susan, luego al fauno y este entendió de inmediato la petición silenciosa, el fauno se sentó cerca de la mesa y les dijo.

-El príncipe y vuestra hermana están arriba de la entrada.

-Gracias.- le dijo Peter mientras ambos salían a ver que pasaba

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban Caspian y Lucy vieron como el ejercito telmarino estaba llegando y alistando un campamento.

-Llegaron muy rápido.- dijo Edmund

-Tenemos que forman un nuevo plan.- dijo Peter.

-Son demasiados.- dijo Lucy

-Vamos, Peter tiene razón.- dijo Caspian.- Y no tendremos mucho tiempo.

Los cuatro volvieron a la tumba y mientras avanzaban juntaron a los lideres de cada raza. Volvieron a donde estaba la mesa de piedra, el fauno se levanto e hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

-Tenemos que ver que es lo que haremos ahora que los telmarinos han llegado.- dijo Peter.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar ayuda.-dijo Lucy.- Se donde buscarla, Susan me mostró el camino.

-Tienes razón Lucy, pero tenemos que encontrar una forma de ganar un poco de tiempo para que…

-Aguarde un momento su majestad.- dijo Trumpkin preocupado.- La va a dejar ir sola?

-No hay otra forma, necesitamos a todo el mundo aquí.

-Yo la cubriré si los telmarinos la siguen.- dijo Edmund.- Cuando tenga el camino libre regresare.

-Si me permiten, hay una cosa que podría hacer que nos de algo de tiempo.- dijo Caspian

* * *

-Lo han logrado Aslan!- grito alegre Susan.- Ahora podré regresar?

-Lo siento Susan pero no.- dijo Aslan un poco triste

-Por que?

-Alguno de los soberanos debe de realizar lo mismo que tu hiciste por tu pueblo pero por ti

-Ver sus errores, tener fe? Ya lo hicieron.- dijo un poco desesperada Susan

-Si ya lo hicieron pero no es ese lo primero que realizaste.

-Entonces?

-Acción. Actuaste, sin todavía saber que hacías corriste con los que se quedaban.

-Pero como? Porque no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque ocurrirá sin la necesidad de decirles algo, pero el como no se sabe aun.

Susan estaba frustrada, que más quería el gran león; ella solamente quería regresar para poder ayudar a sus hermanos y a su pueblo a salvarse, luchar con ellos.

-Paciencia querida, se que quieres ir a ayudar. Pero puedes hacerlo desde aquí.

-Como?-dijo algo molesta Susan

-Recuerdas que le dijiste que iba a obtener ayuda si iba a buscarla?

-Si, eres tu, no?

-Yo solo?

-No?

-Dímelo tu querida?

-Los espíritus de los árboles…- dijo en un susurro Susan; en ese momento se encontraban solos pero sabía que los espíritus están en esa isla desde mucho tiempo sin poder regresar a sus árboles.

-Ese es tu verdadero trabajo, convencer que pelen.

-De acuerdo.

-Sigue la dirección de enfrente a eso de un kilometro habrá un campo abierto en los árboles, ahí encontraras a los espíritus

-No me acompañaras?

-Alguien debe quedarse a observar

Susan soltó un bufido ante lo último pero entendió que debía ir sola pues esa era su misión. Camino en la dirección que le había dicho Aslan y lo cierto es que el pequeño prado no estaba lejos de donde estaba el estanque, cuando llegó no había nadie. Susan se puso en el centro del prado para poder ver por todas parte si encontraba algún espíritu, cuando llego sintió como el aire se agitaba y de repente ya no se encontraba sola. Jamás había visto tantos espíritus reunidos, se notaban la diferencia en quien llevaba más años que otros, en eso dos espíritus aparecieron cerca de ella, Susan nunca los había visto en todos los años que había reinado en Narnia. Uno era un hombre y su esencia mostraba que era un roble, mientras que la otra figura era de una mujer su esencia de un cerezo; ambos se veían que eran muy antiguos.

-Su majestad.- dijo el espíritu del roble.- Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Eikebome y soy uno de los dos espíritus más antiguos, represento a los espíritus.

-Yo su majestad,-dijo la espíritu cerezo.- Me llamo Kirsche y soy la otra espíritu más antigua, represento a las espíritus.

-Es un honor conocerlos.- Susan hizo una reverencia pues aquellos espíritus mostraban mucho conocimiento y poder como ningún otro que había visto.

Una vez escucho hablar de una historia de los antiguos espíritus de los árboles pero no había mucha referencia de ellos, muy pocos faunos los habían llegado a ver de vez en cuando y a lo que respecta las otras criaturas u hombres jamás los habían visto.

-Se nos informo que quería vernos.- dijo Eikebome

-Así es.- dijo Susan un poco nerviosa ante la presencia de aquellos espíritus.- Como sabrán, mis hermanos y yo fuimos llamados de nuestro mundo para salvar a Narnia y a nosotros mismos, ahora mis hermanos, el príncipe Caspian y yo misma hemos visto nuestros errores y aprendido de ellos para lograr vencer en la adversidad e unirnos para la batalla contra los telmarinos. Ellos han llegado donde es la tumba y sus números son superiores a las tropas que contamos, me gustaría pedirles su ayuda para derrotarlos.

-Y por que deberíamos ayudarlos, nadie nos ayudo a nosotros.- dijo Kirsche, muchos espíritus mostraron su acuerdo ante las palabras de su líder.

-Cuando ustedes se marcharon hubo caos, y los telmarinos invadieron destruyendo todo a su paso, los primeros en ser afectados fuimos nosotros y nadie estuvo para protegernos, ni siquiera los demás narnianos.-dijo Eikebome.

Los gritos comenzaron de nuevo. Susan sabía que era cierto, la mayoría de los narnianos no se preocupaban en la batallas por los árboles, bueno salvo los faunos; y durante muchos años fue así.

_No va a ser fácil convencerlos_ pensó Susan

-POR FAVOR!- grito la joven. Todos se callaron.- No fue nuestra decisión irnos por que si, y se que eso no excusa por lo que ustedes sufrieron. Los entiendo, ustedes debieron vérselas por si solos y sin que nadie los defendiera.

-Entonces creo que con ello sabrá cual es nuestra respuesta, su majestad- dijo Eikebome.- No los ayudaremos.

Susan se quedó totalmente indefensa ante tan precipitada decisión del líder de los espíritus, ahora que era lo que iba a hacer? Esa era su misión y había fracasado?

_No Susan! Debes de solucionar esto, necesitan ayuda en Narnia y si no lo haces decepcionarás a tus hermanos y a Caspian…_

Susan al pensar en lo último dio un gran suspiro, meneo su cabeza y tomo el valor para tomar su papel de reina.

-Escuchen- dijo seriamente y con una voz autoritaria que todo el mundo quedo mudo y viéndola.- No lo hagan por nosotros háganlo por ustedes, yo he podido sentir lo que es estar fuera de su cuerpo por un corto tiempo y no es nada agradable, no le gustaría poder regresar a sus respectivos árboles y ser libres de moverse en su mundo?

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera los lideres. Todos estaban adentrados en sus pensamientos. Lo cual Susan aprovecho y continuo.

-Es cierto que los demás no hicieron nada por ustedes, pero no pueden mantener ese rencor y pagarlo; eso no lleva a nada bueno. Que pasa con los amigos que acaban de perder? El puente que construyeron debió costar muchos árboles.

-Y que si peleamos, luego se olvidaran de nosotros y en la próxima guerra que se desate será lo mismo.- dijo Kirsche

-Ahí es donde están equivocados, todo el mundo piensa que uno no puede hacer la diferencia o cambiar a alguien. Yo era una de esas personas, ahora se que si uno realmente lucha, las personas que están a tu alrededor aprenderán a luchar y así sucesivamente hasta que el mundo entero lucha por cambiar. La pregunta es; darán ese paso y cambiaran a los que los rodean?

Los lideres sonrieron a Susan, la cual no supo que pensar, estaba abrumada por sus palabras y ahora la reacción de los lideres de los espíritus.

-Lo haz logrado reina Susan.- dijo Kirsche en su voz se notaba respeto he hizo una reverencia

-Ha conectado su mente y alma para que vuestras decisiones sean las de un verdadero líder.- dijo Eikebome haciendo una reverencia

-No… no entiendo- dijo Susan confundida

-Fue una prueba querida.- Aslan estaba ahora a su lado.- Eres una persona muy reflexiva y lo que te faltaba aprender era conectar tus sentimientos, ahora lo haz logrado y no solamente con ello logras ser una persona mejor sino una excelente reina y líder.

-Hemos estado buscando por años un nuevo líder el cual nos conecte más con los narnianos, que sepan que no están ellos solos y que cuentan con nosotros.- dijo Kirsche.

-Y la hemos elegido…-dijo Eikebome.- A menos que alguien se oponga.- se dirigió a los espíritus, ninguno dijo nada y todos mostraban felicidad de la decisión de sus dos lideres.- Y usted quisiera.

-Yo?-dijo Susan.- Una líder de ustedes…- Susan estaba anonada. Miro a Aslan que la miro con ternura y le transmitió valentía. Susan se tranquilizo.- Sería un honor.

Todos los espíritus formaron círculos en lo que Susan pudo observar que iban de los más jóvenes, el circulo más alejado, y terminando con los lideres a cada lado de Susan. Aslan se había salido y estaba fuera de los círculos mirando a Susan con mucho orgullo. Susan no tuvo miedo, al contrario se sintió en familia, como si ya fuese una de ellos. El aire se agito y una hoja de cada espíritu iba en dirección a Susan poniéndose en cada parte de su cuerpo y al final la cubrieron totalmente, las dos últimas hojas eran de los más antiguos árboles de Narnia y al posarse en una en su corazón y otra en su mente una luz ilumino cada hoja.

Susan sintió como le era transmitido cada vivencia, sentimiento y conocimiento en aquellas hojas. En su mente, cuerpo y alma se registro cada momento en como se vivió y surgió Narnia, era bello lo que estaba viviendo Susan; era como si ella fuese ahora Narnia y sentía todo y a todos.

La luz se apago y las hojas desaparecieron, pero Susan sabía que esas hojas ahora eran parte de ella.

-Ahora eres una de nosotros…- dijo Kirsche

-Eres parte de nuestra familia.- termino Eikebome.

Todos los espíritus hicieron una reverencia hasta los lideres, y después hicieron un gran circulo el cual se hizo pequeño teniendo en el centro a Susan.

Susan había ya sentido esta sensación, era cuando sus hermanos la abrazaban y siempre le demostraban cuanto la querían. Lagrimas de felicidad salieron ante el cariño que le demostraban. Cuando hubo terminado se sintió muy feliz. Aslan se acerco y le sonrió.

-Este es un gran regalo, Susan. Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

De la nada apareció un báculo de oro con una línea de jeroglíficos enroscada de punta a punta. En la punta superior tenía una especie de flor de cuatro pétalos que contenía en el centro una esfera roja. Susan lo tomo y se dio cuenta que no era muy ligero.

-Se que no te gustan las espadas por ello te doy esto; es un báculo de batalla, la gema que tiene brillara cuando tengas cerca al enemigo y te dará la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a tu contrincante.- Susan admiraba aquel báculo maravillada por su belleza.- Te ayudara en todo momento, solo deja que el fluya en ti.

-Gracias!-Susan se lanzó a Aslan y lo abrazo, y después igualmente a los lideres de los espíritus, los tres le devolvieron el abrazo.-Gracias a todos!

-Muy bien ahora es el momento que debemos estar muy al pendiente de todo lo que pasa pues el plan ya esta marcado y mientras hablamos se esta realizando, querida tu serás la primera en ir. Nosotros iremos después de ti.- dijo Aslan.

Todos fueron a donde se encontraba el lago, esperando ansiosos por ser llamados a combatir…

**MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES GUSTO MUCHO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR… ENSERIO NO TENGO YA PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR MI GRAN EMOCION CUANDO LEO SUS COMENTARIOS… **

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS… **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO… LOS SIGUIENTES ESTARAN LLENOS DE MUCHA ACCION…**

**LES AGRADECERE SI DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO, RECIBO DE TODO PERO PORFA DEJEN UNO…**

**BESOS Y SALUDOS**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA DE NUEVO…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS…NOTAS DE AUTOR AL FINAL… LOS DEJO DISFRUTAR DE ESTE CAPITULO…**

**LA BATALLA (parte 1)**

Edmund entro corriendo a la cámara donde se encontraba la mesa de piedra, ahí se encontraba Peter dando instrucciones a los narnianos, pero tuvo que interrumpirlo pues debía partir inmediatamente.

-Peter.- su hermano lo volteo a ver.- Mordieron el anzuelo, Miraz como guardián del trono será el que tome el desafío.

-Perfecto, el plan de Caspian esta saliendo muy bien. De acuerdo, debes irte ya Lucy se esta alistando y Caspian la esta ayudando. Vuelve cuando el camino para Lu este libre.- Edmund asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse pero antes Peter lo tomo por los hombros y lo abrazo.- Ten mucho cuidado

-No comentas tonterías hasta que regrese.- le devolvió el abrazo y Peter sonrío ante el comentario de su hermano, pues sabía que era su forma de decir que se preocupaba por él.

Edmund se desprendió del abrazo y salio de la cámara corriendo para buscar a su hermana. Los encontró en un pasillo en donde Lucy ya estaba montada en el caballo de Caspian, mientras que el dueño del caballo terminaba de ajustar la silla y le daba unas indicaciones acerca del caballo.

-Muy bien todo esta listo.- dijo Edmund que monto detrás de Lucy. Cuando termino volteo a ver al joven telmarino.- Caspian?

-Si?

-Te podría pedir un favor?

-Claro

-Mi hermano es testarudo y siempre piensa las cosas después de realizarlas, podrías cuidarlo mientras no este?

-Seguro.- dijo muy serio Caspian, sabía que era una gran responsabilidad de la cual le habían confiado.

-Ah!- le dijo Lucy.- Protege también de Susan, por favor. Se que regresara pronto.

-Con mi vida.- juro Caspian.- Vayan, no hay mucho tiempo.

-Gracias.- los dos hermanos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lucy tomo las riendas y ordeno a Destrier a galopar. En poco instantes habían salido de la cueva y salieron a los bosques narnianos, pero en pocos instantes escucharon los gritos de hombres.

-Bueno ya sabíamos que iban a alcanzarnos.- dijo Edmund.

Volteo a ver y se fijo que venían siete telmarinos en caballos, por suerte solamente eran esos.

-Lucy detente antes de que subas esa colina.- le dijo a su hermanita, la cual obedeció y de inmediato Edmund bajo del caballo, y la volteo a ver.- Pase lo que pase no te debes detener, sigue adelante. Ve con mucho cuidado.

-Ven conmigo Ed.- le suplico Lucy

-Lu, debemos acatarnos al plan, me necesitan más aquí. Además se que lo lograras por ti misma.

-Edmund…-susurro Lucy

-Te quiero mucho, vete con mucho cuidado.- le dio una palma al caballo que hizo que galopara.

Lucy volteo a ver por última vez a Edmund cuando estaba en la colina, éste asintió y se volteo a encarar a los sonidos de caballos que venían. La pequeña reina dio la orden a Destrier de continuar su camino.

-Nos necesitan, no podemos fallarles.- le dijo al caballo.

Mientras tanto Edmund ya estaba preparado para detener a los telmarinos, la única ventaja que tenían era que venían en caballos y que eran siete.

-Vamos Edmund, tu haz podido con muchos más.- se dijo a si mismo

En eso aparecieron los soldados telmarinos con sus caballos y cuando se acercaron Edmund esquivo el primer caballo clavo la espada al costado del soldado el cual se cayo al piso dejando el caballo solo y aprovecho la oportunidad de tomar las riendas y subirse en él. Tuvo el tiempo justo antes defenderse del nuevo soldado que estaba llegando, en pocos segundo ya había derrumbado al segundo soldado.

Y la batalla continuo para Edmund, el cual venció a seis de los soldados, el otro no supo a donde se fue. Pero ya no había tiempo y tenía que regresar a la tumba.

Le dio la orden al caballo de galopar, y tomo la dirección hacía los campos donde la batalla sería.

* * *

Peter se encontraba en la mesa de piedra, viendo el cuerpo de Susan, estaba solo y tenía ya puesta su armadura de combate.

-Peter.- le dijo Caspian, quien entro corriendo al recinto.

Peter no volteo solamente se quedó viendo a Susan y cuando el príncipe estuvo a su lado habló.

-Cuando Susan nació, mis padres me hicieron jurar que la cuidaría, en ese momento me enorgullecí mucho el poder ser el hermano mayor y de cuidar de mi pequeña hermanita. Por tres años siempre fue así, solo ella y yo; después llegaron Ed y Lu, y nos juramos que nos ayudaríamos y continuaríamos unidos como los mejores hermanos mayores. De unos años para acá, lo único que hacía era pelarme con ella, pensaba que siempre me quería sobrepasar, regañarme y que ella tuviera la razón. Mi orgullo me cegó y no me dejo ver que ella siguió cumpliendo su promesa mientras que yo la había abandonado. Susan siempre se preocupa por los demás que por ella misma.- sonrío y volteo a ver a Caspian.- Tienes idea de por que te digo todo esto?

-Creo tener una leve noción.- contesto el telmarino, Peter rió quedamente.

-No te ciegues en tu orgullo, debes de ver siempre más allá.- le dijo serio Peter pero se volvió más serio antes de continuar, Caspian pudo ver un poco de amenaza en la mirada del gran rey.- Y no estoy tan ciego Caspian y se que sientes algo muy profundo por mi hermana, ella ya a sufrido mucho y lo único que te pido es que la respetes y si te corresponde, no le rompas el corazón.

Caspian se dio cuenta que no era una amenaza, era la protección hacía su hermana. Le regreso la mirada con seriedad pero con todo el amor que sentía por su hermana.

-Primero moriría antes de lastimar a tu hermana… la amo.

Peter se quedó impresionado por un momento pues lo que vio fue lo más sincero que había visto en toda su vida. Luego sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro, que fue correspondida por otra sonrisa del telmarino. Después de unos segundos Caspian volvió a hablar seriamente

-Es hora.

Peter asintió y se volteo a encarar a Susan depositándole un dulce beso en la frente. Después se volteo a ver a Caspian y asintió dando que estaba listo para la batalla, ambos salieron pero antes el joven telmarino volteo a ver a la reina que descansaba en la mesa.

* * *

La mayoría de los narnianos estaban a fuera y los vítores se hicieron presentes cuando el rey Peter acompañado del príncipe Caspian salieron de la tumba. Cerca de ahí había un pequeño piso de piedras en la cual el duelo se llevaría a cabo. Ahí se encontraban esperando Miraz, lord Sopespian, el general Glozelle y dos soldados telmarinos.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí.-dijo Miraz mirando a su sobrino.- Veo que no estabas hechizado por esa bruja de ojos azulados después de todo. Sea usted testigo lord Sopespian como Caspian nos a traicionado.

Miraz sonreía maliciosamente mientras veía como Caspian cerraba los puños enfurecido después de haber escuchado el insulto a Susan.

-No lo escuches.- le susurro Peter a Caspian y se puso enfrente de él.- Eso es lo que quiere, se que acaba de insultar a mi hermana pero es para provocarnos, si dejas salir tus emociones reflejas tu debilidad, lo hace por temor.

El joven telmarino se sorprendió de las palabras de Peter pues reflejaban al verdadero rey; asintió y se trato de relajar. El rey supremo le dio una sonrisa al esfuerzo que había hecho, incluso a él mismo le seguía costando trabajo controlarse; se volteo a encarar a su contrincante.

-Lord Miraz.- dijo muy serio.- Es mejor que no hable y ahorre sus energías para el combate.

El aludido que tenía una sonrisa en la boca se le borro en un santiamén, se paro de la silla donde se encontraba cómodamente y tomo su casco y espada.

Peter suspiro y se volteo a Caspian, el cual le paso su casco y terminado de ponérselo le entrego su escudo.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Miraz es muy tramposo.- le dijo Caspian

-Creo que ya me di cuenta de ello.- Ambos rieron un poco y luego Peter lo miro con gratitud.- Gracias, por todo.

Caspian sabía que ahora en adelante él y Peter serían muy buenos amigos, eso le hizo sentir increíble pues nunca se imagino que llegase a tener tan buenos amigos en su vida. Le sonrió a Peter y este último se volteo ahora a enfrentar al causante del terror de su pueblo.

* * *

Lucy seguía cabalgando, sabía que todos dependían de ella pero tenía tanto miedo; nunca había estado sola y ahora tenía una misión del cual todos ponían en ella sus esperanzas. Trago saliva y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

"_No estas sola"_

Recordó las palabras que le dijo Susan en su sueño, después sonrió al recordar que sus hermanos siempre le decían que era la más valiente de los cuatro y ahora que debía demostrarlo no lo era.

-Valiente, tienes que serlo Lucy.- se dijo para ella misma y tomo con decisión las riendas para seguir el camino.

* * *

Edmund estaba llegando a la entrada de la tumba y observo que el combate entre su hermano y Miraz ya había empezado.

Al estar cerca de donde se llevaba el combate desmonto y alcanzo a escuchar a su hermano.

-¿Cinco minutos de descanso?.-d dijo el joven ingles jadeante.

-Que sean tres.- dijo el también cansado lord Miraz.

Ambos se retiraron respectivamente con sus guardias cojeando el lord y Peter tomándose un brazo. Edmund se acerco y Peter lo vio alarmado.

-¿Y Lucy?

-Logro pasar, como temía nos siguieron y pude darle el paso libre a Lucy.

Peter se tranquilizo un poco y ahora se concentro más en su brazo. Edmund se acerco a ayudarlo mientras Caspian le quitaba el escudo.

-Creo que esta dislocado.- le dijo Peter a su hermano.

Edmund puso sus manos dentro de la armadura para analizar la herida del hombro; en eso de la nada Peter volvió a ponerse preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Peter?- pregunto Caspian

-Es que me pregunto, si muero aquí…- volteo a ver a su hermano quien seguía viendo el hombro de Peter.- ¿qué pasara en casa? Ed, yo…-un pequeño grito escapo de sus labios, Edmund le había acomodado el hombro.

-Luego me lo dices.- le dijo y se paro, Caspian ayudó a Peter a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Pet?-le dijo Edmund, quien estaba volteando a ver a los narnianos.- Sonríe.

Peter se volteo a su pueblo, levanto su espada y sonrió. Caspian le pasó su escudo pero lo rechazó.

Se volteó a encarar a Miraz quien tenía ahora la pierna vendada; la batalla era muy pareja.

* * *

Lucy seguía cabalgando por los bosques pero no era la única que estaba cabalgando. Escucho un relinchido detrás de ella y cuando volteo observo que un telmarino la estaba siguiendo. Tomo las riendas de Diestrer y le ordeno que fuera más rápido, pero el telmarino seguía su paso. En pocos segundos ya lo tenía más cerca de lo que esperaba.

-Aslan, por favor.- suplico Lucy.

* * *

Miraz se encontraba hincado y Peter tenía la espada en su garganta. Nadie dijo nada, sabían que era el fin de los telmarinos.

-Hazlo.- dijo Miraz desafiante, pero el joven Rey se negó.

-Yo no lo hare.- se volteo a su pueblo y le dio la espada a Caspian, quien estaba muy perplejo.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de matar al asesino de su padre quien era su tío, la venganza entregada en bandeja de plata. Sabía que no era algo tan sencillo como parecía, sabía que era una prueba. Tenía que decidir tomar venganza o perdonar.

En ese momento la imagen de Susan vino a su mente, aquella mirada que le daba amor y calidez, pero también le demostraba que ella mantenía su fe en él.

Caspian tomo la espada y con una mirada furiosa miro a su tío y clavo la espada. Miraz cerro los ojos y pensó que su vida había terminado pero no sentía nada, ni siquiera sintió el filo atravesarle el cuello; volvió a abrir los ojos y vio la espada clava en el piso enfrente de él, luego alzo la mirada a su sobrino quien lo estaba mirando y por una vez vio el gran poder de un líder, en él como su padre.

-No soy como tu.- dijo Caspian, quien tomo la espada y se encamino a su pueblo mientras le daba la espalda a su pasado.

Todos los narnianos comenzaron a vitorear, Peter y Edmund le sonrieron y le dieron un abrazo; Caspian se sintió por primera vez en su hogar.

Miraz se levanto con ayuda del lord Sopespian y desquito su ira contra él.

-Te hare añicos, me las vas a pagar.

-Primero usted mi lord- y dicho esto le clavo una flecha al costado, pero no era cualquier flecha, era un flecha roja. Poco a poco el cuerpo del Miraz cayo y Sopespian comenzó a gritar.- TRAICION!

Todo el mundo volteo y vieron la flecha clavada en el costado de Miraz; los tres jóvenes reconocieron la flecha de Susan, pero no tenía ningún sentido porque ella no estaba ahí.

Los tres se voltearon a ver para explicar lo que había pasado pero no había tiempo, lord Sopespian estaba cabalgando de regreso a las tropas telmarinas y se escuchaban que estaban comenzando a dar ordenes para la batalla.

-Caspian, ya sabes que hacer!- le dijo Peter al príncipe, quien asintió, tomo el caballo que trajo Edmund y cabalgo en dirección a la tumba junto con algunos narnianos dentro llegaron a la explanada de la tumba en donde había más narnianos a la espera de ordenes.

-Estén listos.- les dijo Caspian a los guerreros que esperaban, después descendió del caballo, lo entrego a un fauno.- Ya regreso…

Salió disparado por el pasillo por donde se entraba al salón de la mesa de piedra, ahí estaba Buscatrufas y el cuerpo de Susan en la piedra a su lado estaban las flechas y el arco de la reina benévola.

_"Debieron tomar alguna flecha en la batalla en el castillo…"_

-Príncipe, ha terminado todo?- pregunto el tejon.

-No, vencimos en el duelo pero como era de esperarse, se las ingeniaron para que tuviéramos guerra.- se volteo a ver el cuerpo de Susan, el cual seguía intacto desde que estuvo con ella.- Prométeme que la protegerás.

-Con mi vida,- dijo el tejon, Caspian lo miro y sabía que iba muy enserio.- Iré por mi espada.

El tejon salio corriendo por el pasillo dejando solo a Caspian con el cuerpo de Susan. El joven se volteo a ver el cuerpo de Susan, se acerco a ella y le tomo de la mano al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

-Susan,- acerco su cara a la de ella y con su otra mano le acarició la mejilla.- si llegase a pasarme algo quisiera decirte algo… gracias… gracias a ti soy lo que soy ahora, he cambiado para mejor y me has devuelto la vida… se que ha sido muy poco el tiempo del cual hemos convivido pero fue lo suficiente pa… para… para enamorarme perdidamente de ti…

Caspian por alguna razón extraña que Susan la estaba escuchando, inclusive aunque no estuviera seguro, se sentía mil veces más nervioso que ir a una batalla; le temblaban las piernas y sentía millones de hormigas en sus manos y en su estomago.

Trago saliva y lentamente se acerco más y más a ella. Estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven, ese hechizo lo hacía sentir tanta tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que agitación. Y en lo que pareció mucho tiempo, los labios del joven telmarino tocaron los labios carnosos de la joven inglesa.

Un beso…

Un beso fue todo lo que necesito Caspian para llenarse de valor, calidez y sentir el amor fluir entre ellos…

Un beso que sabía que cambiaría la forma en que él vivía ahora…

Un delicado, pero cargado beso de amor, del que se podía sentir que no era solamente por parte de él…

Un beso correspondido por la otra parte también…

* * *

Peter y Edmund se encontraba observando como los telemarinos comenzaban a avanzar, primeramente iban a lanzar el primer batallón, eso no era mucho de que preocuparse lo que si les preocupaba a los dos hermanos es que las catapultas estaban siendo preparadas.

Peter volteo a ver a su pequeño hermano con preocupación, Edmund sintió la mirada de su hermano y le dijo.

-Ni siquiera lo digas por que ya sabes cual es la respuesta.

Peter rió levemente pues sabía de sobra que su hermano jamás se iría de una batalla por más que se lo suplicara.

-De acuerdo, solamente ten cuidado.

* * *

Buscatrufas estaba yendo de regreso a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la reina Susan cuando sintió un temblor muy fuerte. Después comenzó a correr más deprisa cuando se encontró al príncipe Caspian pasar corriendo a su lado.

-Cuídala!

El tejón sonrió pues sabía que el joven telmarino sentía algo muy fuerte por la reina Susan; sabía que era un honor lo tarea que le había comandado, el de cuidar a su reina. Siguió corriendo pues los temblores se hacían más presentes y alguna que otro pedazo de tierra se empezaba a caer, tenía que asegurar que nada le pasara al cuerpo de la joven reina.

* * *

Ahora Caspian podía sentir que las catapultas empezaban a ser lanzada y se apuro para llegar donde los narnianos lo estaban esperando, los que estaban muy impacientes…

-Calma!-les dijo.- Tenemos que esperar la señal del rey Peter.

Monto el caballo que había tomado y tomo una antorcha, esperando la señal.

* * *

Lucy seguía teniendo problemas con el telmarino ahora lo tenía a un metro de distancia y se le estaba aproximando con toda la intención de tirarla.

No sabía que hacer no había nada con que ella se pudiera defender además de la pequeña daga.

Poco a poco el telmarino se acercaba con toda la intención de terminar con la pequeña reina.

* * *

Buscatrufas llego a donde la mesa de piedra se encontraba pero al llegar un temblor agito tremendamente la cueva y muchas piedras cayeron cerca de la mesa.

-Reina…

Con las piedras que caían no tenía una buena visión y cuando encontró un lugar donde pudiera observar lo peor paso, una roca grande cayo y fue a parar a la mesa.

-NO!

Más piedras cayeron con la grande e impidieron que el tejon llegara al cuerpo de Susan. Lágrimas salieron del pobre animal, la misión que le dieron había fallado, no pudo proteger a su reina.

**HOLA DE NUEVO NARNIANOS! MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI HISTORIA ME SIENTO HONRADA POR SUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA... AGRADEZCO A TODOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN COMENTARIO PUES CON ELLOS ME APOYO PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA...**

**LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA PERO ACABO DE ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y HE TENIDO MUCHISIMOS TRABAJOS, CONGRESOS, EXAMENES Y SE LE AGREGAN NOVIO, AMIGOS Y FAMILIA... HARE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE...**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN UN COMENTARIO SEA BUENO O MALO LOS ACEPTO ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAP... DUDAS O ACLARACIONES NO DUDEN EN PREGUNTAR CON GUSTO LES CONTESTARE...**

**SALUDOS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	10. PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION

SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION….

Disculpen mucho la demora de los nuevos capítulos de la historia. Lo cierto es que estuve muy ocupada por la uni y cuando salí me metí en un curso para realizar regalos a mi familia así que mil disculpas por el tiempo que se me ha pasado volando.

Tenía toda la intención de subir un nuevo capitulo el día de hoy pero no he parado con los preparativos de Navidad y no pude terminarlo…

En esta semana prometo subir dos capítulos, uno extra como regalo de Navidad ;) aunque sea atrasado.

El porque subo esto es porque ustedes han sido fieles a mi fic y me gustaría desearles la mejor de las Navidades en la compañía de sus seres queridos y realmente agradecerles por todos sus comentarios a pesar de no haber podido actualizar pronto, realmente los tengo en cuenta a todos…

MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y LES DESEO QUE SANTA LES TRAIGA LO QUE PIDIERON!;)


	11. Chapter 10

**HOLA DE NUEVO NARNIANOS…**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS… ENSERIO ME INSPIRAN A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO…**

**HAY VARIOS QUE CREEN QUE MI FANFIC YA TERMINARA PUES NO… ASI QUE TRANQUILOS…**

**MÁS NOTAS DE AUTOR AL FINAL- DISFRUTEN EL CAP…**

**LA BATALLA (PARTE 2)**

El soldado telmarino estaba a punto de alcanzar a la pequeña que se había escapado pero paso algo muy extraño, el caballo donde iba ella se asusto y la niña cayo de él.

-Perfecto, la suerte esta de mi lado.- dijo para si mismo el soldado

Lucy estaba tumbada en el suelo y de inmediato volteo a ver lo que había espantado a Destrier pero solamente vio una sombra saltar por arriba de ella que hizo derribar al soldado de su caballo y en menos de un minuto el telmarino estaba a cinco metros de distancia corriendo asustado.

Ahora Lucy podía ver que lo que había sido era un león, poco a poco la niña se acerco al felino no muy segura de si era o no Aslan pero las dudas se esfumaron cuando vio sus ojos calidos que estaban observándola.

-Aslan!- corrió a abrazarlo, el león rió de alegría y le regreso el abrazó a la pequeña a su manera. Después de un rato se separo del león.

-Estoy muy contenta de verte, sabía que eras tu en el barranco.

-Igual yo pequeña, pero si sabías que era yo porque no fuiste a mi?

Lucy se quedo sin habla, era cierto lo que le decía el león, en otra época no hubiera dudado en ir hacía él. El recuerdo de su sueño con Susan le dio la respuesta.

-Tenía miedo…-susurro Lucy agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Tu hermana te conoce muy bien.- le dijo Aslan.

-Susan?- la cara de la niña se lleno de esperanza.- Ella estuvo todo el tiempo contigo? Dónde esta?- comenzó a buscarla por los alrededores.

-Así es pero no te preocupes muy pronto la veras, no es el momento indicado de hablar de ello.

Lucy asintió recordando la batalla y que Susan había cumplido con su parte de mandar ayuda.

-Ahora que te parece si despertamos a tus amigos.- El rugido del gran rey se hizo vibrar.

* * *

Por el momento el plan de sorprender a los telmarinos por debajo de la tierra había servido pero ahora Peter vio que solamente habían mandado al primer batallón, el segundo ya estaba en camino para hacerles frente y eran muchos que ellos.

Tenía que reorganizarse dentro de la tumba; termino con un soldado y dio la orden.

-A la tumba!

Se dirigió corriendo en hacia allá, en el camino Caspian se puso a su lado y pudo ver que Edmund no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Lo que no previo fueron las catapultas las cuales eran lanzadas a la dirección de la tumba con un solo fin, no permitirles resguardarse en ella; el propósito fue conseguido y cuando estaban a punto de llegar la entrada de la tumba fue derrumbada matando a los que en ese momento estaban cruzando.

-SUSAN!-escucho Peter a Caspian quien se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada, lo detuvo pues era peligroso aun las rocas estaban cayendo, Caspian trato de soltarse pero en eso Peter hizo que lo mirara.

-Yo también estoy preocupado por ella.- dijo el Magnifico.- Pero recuerda que Buscatrufas la sacaría si corría peligro, ahora mismo tenemos que seguir luchando.

Caspian no estaba al principio muy convencido pero era cierto lo que le había dicho Peter además el mismo había la firmeza de el tejon al momento que le pidió que protegiera a Susan; se tranquilizo y asintió. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a donde se encintraban sus contrincantes en ese momento Edmund se les unió y voltearon a ver a los narnianos que seguían con vida los cuales tenía un mismo pensamientos, todos seguirían luchando hasta el final y nuevamente fueron al campo de batalla.

Después de unos minutos que parecían horas, habían ya derrotado la mayoría del segundo batallón pero los soldados seguían remplazando a los que ya habían sido eliminados y las bajas ya eran muy notorias.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban muy separados uno del otro; Edmund se encontraba con las primeras filas en las que estaban recibiendo a los soldados que eran mandados a combate, Peter se había quedado cerca de la tuba y Caspian se encontraba en los hoyos de la tierra que había hecho.

Peter vio venir a alguien del bosque era una persona que llevaba una armadura y un arma muy extraña, no podía ver bien quien era pues estaba muy lejos pero lo más importante en ese momento era saber si era aliado o enemigo; sus dudas fueron disueltas cuando comenzó a atacar solamente a los telmarinos.

-Toda la ayuda posible es mejor.- se dijo a si mismo y siguió combatiendo.

Edmund sabía que estaba muy separado de donde ahora se encontraba su hermano y por ello levanto la mirada tratando de buscarlo, pero en eso su mirada le hizo voltear en donde cinco soldados eran derrotados a la vez. No podía ver muy bien pero parecía que era un nuevo guerrero que estaba con ellos.

-Wow! Ese si que es un guerrero!- siguió combatiendo con los soldados.

Caspian no solamente tenía que cuidarse de que no la matarán si no también de que no tropezara y cayera en los hoyos, no sabía como había terminado ahí. Ahora estaba a punto de tropezar y no le sirvió de mucho que fuese atacado por dos soldados lo que hizo que cayera de espalda y perdiendo su espada. En eso vio que los dos soldados que lo había atacado eran terminados por una especie de palo dorado, no podía ver bien quien había sido y no tuve tiempo pues en donde se encontraba había también soldados y narnianos combatiendo, uno de ellos se dio cuenta de quien era y levanto su espada con toda la intención de asesinarlo, el joven seguía sin encontrar una espada con que defenderse.

-Este es mi fin.- dijo Caspian mientras cerraba los ojos y esperando sentir el filo de la espada atravesarle pero pasaron unos segundo y nada pasaba, podría ser que hubiese sido tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sintió?

Pero seguía escuchando los sonidos de la batalla por lo que decidió abrir los ojos, vio el mismo palo dorado que había derrotado a los dos soldados hace unos momentos, aunque ahora que lo veía más de cerca podía ver que era de oro y tenía muchas insignias; le estaba bloqueando del filo de la espada del soldado. A los pocos segundo el soldado fue desarmado y aventado lo más lejos posible de donde Caspian se encontraba, cuando volteo a ver a la persona que lo había salvado pero solo pudo ver como seguía combatiendo a los telmarinos mientras subía a donde era el campo de batalla eso y que el palo eran un tipo de bastón con un esfera roja que destellaba con respecto al guerreo solo vio su espalda y no pudo verle la cara porque la llevaba cubierta por un casco.

-Luego le daré las gracias.- se prometió Caspian finalmente encontró su espada aunque otra vez era amenazado con el filo del enemigo cuando volteo vio al capitán Glozelle era su contrincante, lo siguiente que paso era algo totalmente inesperado para el joven príncipe. Poco a poco Glozelle bajo su arma y miro con arrepentimiento al joven, Caspian sabía que en algún sentido el hombre que tenía enfrente le seguía teniendo lealtad y por ello aquel sentimiento.

De repente una raíz salio de la tierra, tomando al general y lanzándolo en contra de la tierra dejándolo inconciente. Caspian se paro y subió hacia el campo de batalla, una mano lo ayudo a subir y vio que era Peter, lo siguiente que vio lo impresiono, varios árboles gigantescos estaban caminando y noqueaban a todo aquel que fuera soldado telmarino.

-Y esto?-pregunto Caspian.

-La ayuda de Susan y Lucy- contesto el rey observando también el espectáculo de los árboles.

Los árboles continuaban pasando en dirección a donde estaban las tropas telmarinas y de las que muchas de ellas se estaban retirando detrás de las catapultas; cera de las mismas se encontraba el guerrero del bastón de oro que seguía combatiendo a todos los que se encontraban cerca de él.

-Es sorprendente.- dijo Peter quien estaba viendo también al guerrero.

Caspian iba a mostrarse de acuerdo con su compañero de armas pero en eso una de las catapultas lanzo una roca pegándolo a un árbol el cual soltó un grito que atemorizo a todos, el joven pudo captar como el guerrero flanqueaba como si el mismo hubiese recibido el golpe pero recupero de inmediato su fuerza y termino a los último soldados antes de alzar el bastón y con el que la esfera roja emitió más brillo que antes haciendo explotar la catapulta que había lanzado la roca, a los segundos el mismo árbol que había sido golpeado mandaba a una velocidad increíble sus raíces para aplastar las otras dos catapultas que restaban.

Los narnianos dieron un grito de victoria y se animaron al observar que ya no estaban solos por lo que corrieron a derrotar a los telmarinos.

Lord Sorpespian miro con temor por primera vez a los narnanios por lo que ordeno la retirada. Todos los soldados corrieron a donde el puente se extendía pero al llegar a ella vieron a una pequeña niña sacar una daga en el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraban, dudaron por un momento pues no sabían si algo extraordinario podía suceder como lo que acaban de presenciar hace unos minutos atrás.

Lord Sopespian era uno de muchos que dudaban en cruzar pero lo cierto es que si se volteaban serían atacados por árboles andantes y criaturas enfurecidas mientras que enfrente en donde se encontraba el resguardo de Telmar era custodiado por una sola chiquilla con una daga.

-VAMOS!- ordeno Sopespian y empezó a pasar por el puente, muchos otros estaban pasando por el río sin importarles nada más que su vida. En eso un gran león apareció a lado de la pequeña y lo cierto que muchos de los telmarinos cuando vieron al león se sintieron muy amenazados por el imponente felino.

El león se hizo escuchar cuando lanzo su rugido el cual hizo que todos los telmarinos que estaban cruzando se detuvieron, Sopespian volteo pues creyó que sería mejor regresar pero ahora se dio cuenta de que estaban ya rodeados.

De repente el agua del río desminuyo y se podía escuchar que venía una corriente muy grande de agua, todo el mundo volteo por donde se escuchaba el agua y vieron que venía una ola.

-Increíble.- dijo Caspian quien estaba junto con Edmund y Peter en la primera fila de los narnianos. De la ola se formo un hombre de agua el cual volteo a ver a Aslan, el león le hizo un saludo con la cabeza antes de que el hombre del agua fijara su atención a los telmarinos del puente.

La mayoría de ellos ya estaban saltando al río y corriendo a las orillas quedando solamente lord Sopespian en el puente montado en su caballo y sin ni la más remota idea de que hacer. El hombre del agua se agacho para alzar el puente y cuando estuvo a la altura de su cara se quedo viendo al hombre que temblaba de miedo por lo que le deparaba. Al final el hombre del agua se llevo al lord a la boca y el agua regreso a su forma limpiando así las impurezas de una nueva Narnia que se alzaría.

Habían finalmente vencido a los telmarinos, lo habían logrado. Peter, Edmund y Caspian rieron juntos y se abrazaron a su alrededor fueron imitados con vítores y gritos de jubilo.

Peter dio la orden de que todos los telmarinos debían de dar sus armas en muestra de su rendición de lo contrario serían tomados prisioneros pero no hubo ningún problema con ningún soldado.

Lucy cruzo el río para reunirse con sus hermanos.

-Peter, Ed!

-Lucy!-ambos dijeron y los tres se abrazaron y rieron, Caspian estaba muy feliz pero sabía que faltaba algo muy importante.

-Susan.- dijo y de inmediato comenzó a correr en dirección a la tumba, detrás de él iban los hermanos de la reina Benévola.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la tumba se olvidaron por un momento de que la entrada de esta estaba tapada por las rocas. Edmund se le vino a la menta la otra entrada por donde él y Lucy habían salido.

-Vamos por el otro lado.- les dijo y todos corrieron en dirección al bosque pero se detuvieron al ver que venía caminando hacia ellos un cabizbajo tejón, el corazón de Caspian por un momento se detuvo.

-Buscatrufas.- dijo Peter en su voz detonaba preocupación a la vez que esperanza.- Donde esta mi hermana?

El tejon alzo la mirada y en ella había tristeza reflejada estaba viendo a los tres hermanos y salvo para último a Caspian, pero en el cual no pudo sostener mucho tiempo la mirada.

-Yo… yo lo… yo lo siento muchísimo…- el tejón comenzó a llorar.

-Donde esta Susan?- le grito ahora Lucy.

-No pude salvarla, la mesa de piedra se derrumbó… no pude sacarla a tiempo.

El silencio reino entre los cuatro jóvenes ninguno de ellos reacciono al momento.

Lucy se dejo caer de rodillas, Edmund seguía parado y con los ojos a punto de desbordarle lágrimas, Peter estaba negando con la cabeza y Caspian tomo al tejón de una manera no muy agradable.

-Estas mintiendo!- le grito, el pobre animal siguió llorando y pidiendo disculpas pero para Caspian ya no había nada que le importara. Dejo al tejón en el suelo y dio un grito al cielo antes de derrumbarse y llorar.

**Yo se yo se me van a odiar por dejarlo de esta manera pero es que quería dejarles este capitulo antes del año nuevo…**

**Lo hice dramático un poco al final por que por ahí me lo pidieron y me gusto mucho la idea de meter un poco de drama al final.**

**Tranquilos a todos aquellos que piensan que pronto terminara mi fic todavía me faltan como unos cuatros capítulos más para poder terminar esta historia.**

**Una vez más me disculpo por el retrazo se que no hay perdón y lo cierto es que aparte del poco tiempo que tengo se me dificulta un poco el describir las batallas así que espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo…**

**PORFAVOR dejen un review me sirven de mucho y recibo de todo hasta tomatazos pues lo único que quiero es mejorar la historia para ustedes.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para este año 2011.**

**Disfrútenlo mucho y nos estamos escribiendo muy pronto**

**Besos y abrazos **


	12. Chapter 11

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS SEGUIDORES… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN DANDO… USTEDES SON EL MOTIVO PARA QUE CONTINUE CON ESTA HISTORIA, AHORA LOS DEJO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO…**

**

* * *

La coronación**

Aslan se encontraba ahora en la entrada de su tumba, vio ahí a los cuatro jóvenes y a un tejón llorando, no pudo evitar un sonrisa al saber que era amada por todos ellos.

-Reyes y reina de Narnia venid frente a mi,- por un momento no hubo respuesta pero después de unos segundos Lucy, Edmund y Peter caminaron cabizbajos hacia el león y realizaron una reverencia.- todos.- dijo dirigiéndose a Caspian, el cual alzo unos ojos hinchados y con la mirada sin vida.

-No estoy listo.- dijo con una voz que no tenía la misma calidez que lo caracterizaba.

-Yo se que lo estas, hijo.

Por primera vez Caspian miro al león y se encontró con su mirada que le transmitió confianza, tranquilidad y fe dándole por una extraña razón el motivo para moverse por lo que se paro y se encamino hacia donde estaba el león e hizo igualmente una reverencia, se había puesto a lado de Peter mientras que al otro lado del magnifico estaban Lucy y Edmund.

-Han hecho bien, han podido derrotar a su enemigo pero lo más importante es derrotar sus propias adversidades, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.-ninguno de los cuatro seguían sin reaccionar.- Deben conocer a quienes les ayudaron y los cuales estarán dispuestos a ayudar a Narnia siempre. Los tres lideres de los espíritus de los árboles.

Ahora los que reaccionaron fueron los tres hermanos quienes conocían las leyendas de los líderes que nunca eran vistos.

-Pero, no era solamente dos?-pregunto Lucy con mucha tristeza todavía, pero el león continuo sin escuchar mucho a la pequeña Lucy.

-Kirsche la líder de las espíritus y Elkebome el líder de los espíritus.

En ese momento se materializaron dos figuras una formada por flores de cerezo y el otro por hojas de roble se veían que eran muy imponentes. Los cuatros jóvenes se veían sorprendidos pero seguían todavía sin ser los mismos. Peter vio a todos, Caspian veía que estaba a punto de explotar a gritos, Edmund estaba sonámbulo, a Lucy les seguían saliendo lagrimas silenciosa e incluso él mismo no quería estar ahí; sabía que tenía que encarar al león (aunque nadie nunca lo había hecho) le extrañaba mucho que se comportara de esa forma como si no supiera que su hermana estaba muerta, el solo pensamiento le producía escalofríos.

Los cuatro jóvenes seguían presentes pero a la vez se preguntaban los mismo que el magnífico, todos los pensamientos era como si estuviera todavía procesando la información e incluso esperando que les dijeran que era una falsa alarma como la vez anterior.

-Y finalmente…

-El guerrero.- dijo Peter al ver que se acercaba y se situaba a lado de Aslan, ahora pusieron más atención todos a lo que estaban viviendo.

-Querrás decir la guerrera.-dijo Edmund que estaba viendo a la persona que estaba a lado del felino.

Frente a ellos estaba una mujer con pantalones de piel, una faja de hierro con detalles de dorados y rojos, al mismo tiempo llevaba en los hombros y antebrazos; llevaba un casco era parecido al de Peter en el que no se podía ver ni siquiera bien los ojos, la única diferencia eran los detalles y que se veía más ligera. Llevaba su misma arma, el bastón de oro con la insignias y la esfera roja, la cual ya no brillaba.

Pasaron unos segundo y Peter dijo lo que iba a decir momentos atrás.

-Aslan, lo siento, no es el momento preciso para hacer presentaciones.- se podía notar que su voz estaba siendo controlada.- Queremos estar solos.

-Vaya Pet, esa es la manera en que tratas al gran rey de Narnia y la forma en que me recibes?.- dijo la guerrera, los cuatros jóvenes abrieron muchos los ojos pues conocían a la perfección aquella voz, a Caspian le dio un vuelco su corazón; la guerrera se llevo las manos al casco para quitárselo.-Después de todos, soy tu hermana.

Delante de los cuatro reyes se encontraba la reina benévola, su cabellera negra estaba amarrada en una coleta alta y se veían muy bella como siempre a pesar del sudor; les dio una sonrisa y no fue la única el león que estaba a su lado y los espíritus también sonreían.

El primero en reaccionar fue Peter quien se enojo.

-NO ES GRACIOSO SUSAN! Creímos que estabas… que estabas…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase por que Edmund paso a su lado y corrió a abrazar a su hermana quien soltó su arma y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, Lucy estaba riendo y llorando a la vez antes de ir a reunirse con sus hermanos y finalmente Peter no se pudo mantener en el papel de regañón y corrió para abrazar a sus hermanos.

Caspian veía la escena con una gigantesca sonrisa, no sabía si era su propia ilusión de ver a Susan de regreso pero la sensación de saber que se encontraba bien lo regreso a la vida; quería poder ir a abrazarla y expresar todos sus sentimientos pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado y no sabría como lo tomaría la reina. Además de que ese momento era especial pues era uno de aquellos en familia.

Familia…

La cual no tuvo Caspian, desde que nació nunca pudo disfrutar a su madre y por lo tanto nunca tuvo hermanos, y aunque tuvo a su padre en parte de su niñez no le fue suficiente y ni de que hablar de su tío que nunca le demostró el afecto calido. Sumido en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ahora ya no tenía a ningún familiar, estaba solo.

-Susan estas bien?- pregunto Lucy, Caspian volvió al presente y sus ojos buscaron a la joven la cual estaba tomándose el pecho y respiraba agitadamente.

-Tranquilos…-Susan trato de reír un poco para no preocupar a sus hermanos- Luego les explicare todo.- dijo con voz muy cansada.

Con dificultad levanto su arma, se recargo en ella y comenzó a caminar en dirección al telmarino. Sus hermanos trataron de detenerla pues seguía débil la joven pero Aslan les dio la señal de que la dejaran.

-Reina Susan, que hace?- dijo Caspian volviendo a su papel de respetuoso a pesar de ya haberla tuteado anteriormente.- Usted se encuentra muy débil debería descansar.

-Caspian.- lo miro molesta.- Ya te he dicho que no me hables de usted.

-Lo siento, Susan. Por favor no deberías de estar haciendo muchos esfuerzos.

El joven se callo ahora que la joven estaba muy cerca de él, le dio la misma mirada como cuando lo salvo de la bruja blanca pero ahora lo podía ver claramente. Susan le sonrió tiernamente antes de llevar su mano a la mejilla de Caspian y acariciarlo. A Caspian se le detuvo la respiración y sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, al mismo tiempo sintió como su cara se calentaba con el solo contacto de la ojiazul que tenía enfrente de él; pero a pesar de todo aquel nerviosismo que sentía también sentía como su corazón era llenado por calidez y tranquilidad haciendo olvidar lo que momentos atrás estaba pensado.

-Caspian.- dijo en voz baja y cargada de toda la comprensión.- No estas solo.

El joven telmarino se sorprendió mucho de las palabras que acaba de decirle Susan, era como si hubiese sentido o escuchado sus pensamientos. Y no era el único que estaba sorprendido, también los hermanos de la reina benévola no entendían lo que había querido decir su hermana.

Peter trataba de entender lo que Susan le había querido decir a Caspian y en unos pocos segundos se dio cuenta que el próximo rey de Narnia ya no tenía ningún familiar con vida, ahora entendía lo que quería decir su hermana y sonrió al ver los que quería lograr. Se acerco a los dos jóvenes y puso una mano en el hombro de Caspian.

-Susan tiene razón nunca estarás solo.

-Siempre contaras con tus amigos.-dijo Edmund que le puso una mano en su otro hombro

-Y tienes y tendrás una nueva familia.- dijo Lucy abrazando a Caspian por detrás de él.

-A nosotros.- termino Susan.

Caspian sonrió, sintió lo que hace mucho no sentía y lo que pensaba que nunca lo tendría. Y sin más los cuatro hermanos se volvieron a abrazar pero ahora junto con el nuevo miembro de la familia real.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los narnianos habían derrocado al ejercito telmarino, desde entonces ambas naciones habían comenzado a convivir e increíblemente la relación entre ambas naciones era maravillosa.

Ahora todos estaban en la explanada de la ciudad telmarina esperando al inicio de un gran acontecimiento, el nombramiento del nuevo rey.

Las trompetas se hicieron sonar dando a conocer que estaba a punto de empezar la coronación. La línea de soldados narnianos y telmarinos abrieron un camino con sus espadas, Caspian comenzó a caminar con mucho nerviosismo en el camino que estaba hecho para él, nunca le había gustado mucho las extravagancias pero creo que no podría evitarlo ahora que había decidido ser el rey.

Alzo la mirada y se encontró con Aslan que le daba una calida sonrisa y sus penas se esfumaron, cuando estuvo frente a el león se arrodillo y espero su nombramiento.

-Este día aparte de nombrar un nuevo rey, es el día en el que dos naciones se unen para volverse una y construir un nuevo mundo en el que la paz reine en todos. Caspian X es tu deber liderar aquel camino para llegar al fin común que todos tus súbditos desean, estas dispuesto a tomar esa responsabilidad y ver las necesidades de tu pueblo.

-Si lo juro por mi vida.- contesto seguro de si mismo ahora Caspian.

Peter se acerco con la nueva corona del Gran rey que era de oro y decorado con piedras de zafiro era un poco más alta que la del magnifico cuando reino en Narnia. Caspian se levanto y ahora se puso frente de todo el pueblo, Peter le puso la corona y le sonrío dándole valor al nuevo rey de Narnia; después regreso a su sitio que estaba en la primera fila junto con sus hermanos. A lado de Peter estaba Edmund y quien le alzo el pulgar y le guiño el ojo, Caspian no pudo evitar una leve risita mientras dirigía su mirada a la siguiente persona que estaba a su lado quien era Lucy ella ya le estaba aplaudiendo y dando leves saltitos muy emocionada no pudo reprimir sonrojarse un poco y reír también por la reacción de la pequeña reina. Finalmente llevo su mirada a la última persona que estaba en esa fila, Susan, llevaba un vestido rojo con mangas doradas y aunque era un conjunto sencillo resaltaba mucho su belleza; la joven reina le estaba dando una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos le mostraban lo orgullosa que se sentía por él. El joven rey sintió lo de siempre cuando veía a Susan, en su estomago sentía miles de hormigas y al mismo tiempo tranquilidad; le regreso la sonrisa y le guiño el ojo, la reacción de la joven le encantó, la reina benévola se sonrojo mucho hasta tal punto de casi igualar la tela de sus vestido.

-He aquí Caspian X, Rey de Narnia.

Después de ello los vítores se hicieron presente y la felicidad inundo a todos, era increíble todo el ambiente que se sentía en la nueva Narnia. Susan sabía que la paz regresaría a su pueblo y que los años venideros serían de los más pacíficos, estaba segura pues ella lo sentía, ella era Narnia.

**

* * *

BUENO SE QUE ES UN CAPITULO CORTO PERO LO QUERÍA DEJAR HASTA AQUÍ, SI COMO BIEN DICE EL FINAL SUSAN ESTA UNIDA A NARNIA MÁS QUE NUNCA… LA EXPLICACION SE DARA EN LOS CAPITULOS QUE VIENEN… PERO ANTES YO CREO QUE TODOS NOS MERECEMOS UN POCO DE ANIMACIÓN POR LO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA LA FIESTA DE LA CORONACIÓN TAMBIÉN SERA UN CAPITULO EN EL QUE HABRA MUCHOS MOMENTOS SUSPIAN, PUES CREO QUE AMBOS YA SE MERECEN UNOS MOMENTOS JUNTOS…**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO EL CAP… PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW… ACEPTO DE TODO HASTA TOMATAZOS…**

**LES AGRADESCO MUCHO POR SU TIEMPO POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y SEGUIRE ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA…**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO, BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS!**


	13. Chapter 12

NOTAS DE AUTOR AL FINAL…

Una mágica noche

Peter estaba en la sala común, la cual era una habitación acogedora en la que no eran interrumpidos ningunos de los reyes a menos de que fuera una emergencia, los cierto es que nunca se había sentido tan agotado en toda su vida y eso que reino 15 años en Narnia. Había pasado tantas cosas en la semana que muy pocas veces tenía el tiempo para estar relajado o incluso estar con sus hermanos, eran muy pocas las veces que los había visto en esta semana; pero estaba muy contento de ver que Narnia se recuperaba y que la paz se había establecido por el momento. Lo que más le emocionaba es que esa noche sería la celebración del nombramiento de Caspian como nuevo rey, podría pasar una noche con sus hermanos y amigos, hace tanto que no disfrutaba una fiesta.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de ver a sus hermanos tan alegres por la noticia de un nuevo baile, era como darles un regalo en Navidad. Pero sus recuerdos se volvieron vivencias cuando entro su pequeña hermana como un remolino y corrió hacia donde estaba él.

-Wow Lucy… No deberías estar alistándote para esta noche?

-Es lo mismo que yo le decía.- dijo Edmund entrando con cara de dormido y molesto. Peter se rió pues de seguro que Lucy lo había despertado de su siesta.

-Es que quisiera poder platicar con ustedes antes del baile.- dijo emocionada la pequeña reina

-Por que siento que es un alocado plan que quieres realizar y nos quieres de cómplices.- dijo Peter sospechando de las intenciones de su hermana.

-Que comes que adivinas.- seguía riendo la niña

-Lucy…- dijo Edmund con pocas ganas.- No pudiste esperar a que me levantara?

-No.- respondió con cara de que era obvio.

-Y que es ese plan que trabaja en tu mente?- pregunto Peter

-Bueno como ya saben Caspian esta enamorado de nuestra hermana y como no han tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos creo que la fiesta es el lugar perfecto para darles algo de tiempo no creen?

-En eso tienes razón.- dijo Edmund.- Lo cierto es que ninguno de nosotros a estado con Susan mucho tiempo.

-Ni siquiera nos ha explicado que sucedió después de lo del castillo.- dijo Peter.

-De eso nos ocuparemos después, que no ven que no sabemos lo que siente Susan por él.

-Eso es muy obvio Lucy, esta embobada por el rey.- dijo burlón Edmund

-Puede que nosotros la conozcamos pero Caspian no tiene ni pizca de idea de lo que ella siente por él.- dijo Peter

-Por eso quiero que me ayuden, ya tengo todo listo lo único que falta es que los guiemos al balcón sureste del salón.- dijo emocionada Lucy

-Bueno nos lo repartiremos uno y uno Ed.- dijo Peter

-Pet, estas muy cooperativo, no estas celoso de que nuestra hermana tiene un galán?

-Al principio si, pero Caspian se ha ganado nuestra aprobación y sabes que lo considero como otro hermano ya.

-Bueno en eso tienes mucha razón.- dijo Edmund- Y donde se encuentran nuestros tortolitos?

-Caspian esta en su cuarto.- informo Lucy.- Y Susan se estaba bañando.

* * *

Susan se encontraba en la tina con el agua caliente tratándose de relajar por unos momentos antes de la fiesta. Esa semana si que fue muy pesada para ella y no había tenido ningún momento para poder platicar ni con sus hermanos y Caspian acerca de lo que había sucedido. Entre la restauración de Narnia y sus compromisos, no solo de reina ahora también como líder de los espíritus, la habían dejado totalmente agotada tanto física como mentalmente y había momentos en los que ya no se sentía como la joven que era. Tenía tantas ganas de dejar todas sus obligaciones a un lado y poder divertirse un rato con sus hermanos pero lo que más quería desde que regreso a su cuerpo era poder pasar con el nuevo rey unos momentos para poder decirle sus sentimientos. A quien engañaba seguía sin poder atreverse a confesárselos, el tiempo tampoco le había ayudando y lo cierto es que no podía expresarle sus sentimientos así no más ahora que ambos tenían muchos compromisos y obligaciones. Ella tenía que comportarse al nivel de lo que era ahora y no como una adolescente por más que lo quisiera, tenía que controlar sus sentimientos.

Susan salio de la tina, se puso la toalla y se fue a la habitación que le habían dado, en una silla estaba una bata de seda de color azul rey la cual se puso y con la toalla se enredo el cabello para que absorbiera el exceso de agua. Volteo a su cama y observo el vestido que llevaría esa noche; no pudo contenerse, lo tomo y empezó a dar vueltas con él riéndose como la adolescente que era y disfrutando del momento. En eso por el espejo pudo ver que había alguien en su habitación, cuando volteo a encararlo se fijo que era Aslan.

-Hola Aslan.-dijo apenada de que el león viera lo que había hecho, el gran rey rió ante la diversión de Susan.

-Por que paras querida? Era notorio que te la estabas pasando muy bien.

-Ahh, ya no importa.- dijo Susan volviendo a su papel serio.- Que es lo que sucede Aslan?

-Querida, tu más que nadie sabes que comparto el poder que se te ha otorgado, se cuando estas feliz y cuando no lo estas; es por ello que he venido a verte… Haz cumplido con tu papel pero no por tus obligaciones quiero que te vayas perdiendo Susan. Al hacer tu sacrificio entendiste que es esencial nunca ocultar las emociones que tenemos, sin ellas terminamos siendo seres inanimados y el mundo se torna más sombrío. Eres una reina pero primeramente eres una joven que debe de sentir y conocer de la vida.

La joven se quedo viendo al león, era lo increíble lo que las emociones podían expresar y ella ya había experimentado en muchas ocasiones que con solo el conocimiento de ellos se podía saber el problema que tenía la persona. Pero sabía que Aslan tenía razón, en sus palabras encontró el alivio que necesitaba; cerro los ojos y escucho lo que su corazón quería que hiciera.

* * *

-No se sienten de repente muy alegres?- pregunto sonriente Edmund

-Siii, -rió Lucy

-Que increíble sensación.- termino Peter sonriente

Y no solamente ellos eran los que denotaban alegría todos dentro y en los alrededores del castillos reían y se divertían como nunca, era como si algo les hubiera transmitido una gran cantidad de felicidad.

Caspian se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación viendo hacia su pueblo, podía ver que todos estaban tan felices y con una disposición de realizar lo que fuera.

-Al igual que yo.

* * *

Todo el salón estaba iluminado con velas, adornos de Narnia y Telmar, por todos lados había comida en abundancia al mismo que las bebidas. Desde esa tarde todo era alegre y todo el pueblo se divertía en aquella fiesta.

Caspian estaba en la mitad del salón, ahí estaba platicando con la mayoría de las personas que pasaban a saludar al rey. Aunque estaba pasándosela bien había dos cosas que harían perfecta su noche, primera esperaba que todas las doncellas que estaban cerca de él dejaran de coquetearle, algunas eran tan descaradas que ya le habían murmurado al oído cosas que una dama no debería de pronunciar. No tenía ni la minima intención de querer conquistar a ninguna de aquellas jóvenes, pues muchas lo buscaban para ser reinas y él ya había sido conquistado por una reina; esta era la segunda razón por la que su noche no era perfecta, Susan todavía no se presentaba.

Peter estaba hablando con el profesor Cornelius y con su hermano, cuando alguien lo jalo del brazo.

-Donde esta Susan?- pregunto Lucy quien era la causante de tan brusco jalón.

-No lo se, pensé que iban a bajar juntas.

-Pues claro que no porque tenía que terminar de organizar nuestro plan.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermano quien sonrió.

-Porque no le preguntas al vocero si Susan ya llego?

-Buena idea, ahora regreso.

Peter vio como la niña iba corriendo con sus bucles recién realizados y su bello vestido de tono lila, no pudo evitar pensar que ya pronto Lucy dejaría de ser de nuevo una niña.

-Que fue todo eso?- pregunto Edmund a su hermano

-Ya sabes, el plan de Lucy.

-Ohh… cierto.

Ambos hermanos continuaron platicando con el profesor y con algunas personas que se habían unido a la conversación.

Lucy llego a donde se encontraba el vocero que anunciaba a los que estaban llegando en el salón. El hombre al ver a la pequeña reina hizo una reverencia.

-No hay necesidad de formalidades, aaa…- dijo la pequeña

-Rod, mi lady.

-Rod, Rod solo necesitaba saber si mi hermana ya ha pasado por aquí.

-No mi señora, todavía no pasa por aquí.

-Bueno muchas gracias Rod.

Lucy regreso con sus hermanos, por el momento su plan no podría ser realizado por la falta de uno de los dos elementos más importante, su hermana mayor. La joven volteo a ver a Caspian quien seguía charlando con todo aquel que se le era presentado, realmente se veía muy guapo; llevaba una camisa blanca con detalles de oro que resaltaba mucho su color de piel, los pantalones eran de color beige y claro su corona de oro, era inevitable no decir que el papel de rey le había sentado muy bien.

* * *

Susan estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, era la primera vez que se sentía de esta forma y la razón era por que el rey de su vida estaba en el salón. Había tardado más de lo normal por que quería verse de lo más bella para él, ya había decidido que esta noche le expresaría sus sentimientos a Caspian y quería que fuera perfecto.

Cuando llego a la puerta las piernas le temblaban, quería pasar desapercibida pero cada vez entraba menos gente al salón y era inevitable que no la reconociera el vocero e hiciera el anuncio de su arribo al salón.

-Tienes que hacerlo Susan. Valor, eres una reina.- se dijo a si misma y camino un poco más decidida a las puertas del salón. Cuando llegó, el vocero le hizo una reverencia y le regalo una sonrisa a lo que Susan contesto, Rod hizo sonar su bastón tres veces antes de decir:

-SUSAN LA BENEVOLA, REINA DE NARNIA!

Todos los que estaban presentes guardaron silencio cuando nombraron a Susan, la joven trago saliva y comenzó a caminar. Al pasar, todos se hacían a un lado haciendo reverencias y dándole una cálida sonrisa. Podía sentir como le transmitían cariño y afecto todas las personas y criaturas.

Caspian había escuchado el único nombre que le importaba en esa noche, su reina había llegado. La gente le estaba abriendo el paso haciéndola guiar donde se encontraba él, en unos pocos segundo ya la podía visualizar y contuvo la respiración al verla. Estaba bellísima, llevaba un vestido tipo corsé rojo escarlata con detalles de flores doradas, la falda era un poco amplia y en algunas áreas había detalles dorados llegaba hasta el piso; su cabello lo llevaba alzado en un chongo y de él caían algunos bucles, su pecho lo adornaba una bella gargantilla de flores la cual combinaba con su corona de flores de oro.

No sabía el motivo, pero Susan estaba siendo guiada a donde estaba Caspian, y no pudo evitar reír un poco para si pues su corazón así lo anhelaba más que ningún otra cosa, el poder ir con él y en cierta forma sentía que estaba influenciando en el que la llevaran hacia el rey. Cuando lo vio sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, estaba muy guapo, en eso su ojos miraron a los del dueño de su corazón y ya nada importaba, solo estaba él en su mundo.

El nuevo rey de Narnia estaba profundamente hipnotizado por los bellos ojos azulados que lo hacían enloquecer, cada vez más se estaba acercando Susan y no pudo evitar su gran sonrisa la cual fue correspondida.

-Hola Susan.- dijo Caspian ahora muy nervioso, la joven ya estaba frente a él. Tomo su mano y le deposito un suave beso, cuando alzo la mirada a la cara de su reina vio que se sonrojaba, eso le fascinaba de ella el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Hola Caspian.- dijo después de unos segundos Susan también nerviosa.

La audiencia los seguía viendo y Susan podía sentir también que todos tenían el mismo sentimiento, ternura por la joven pareja. Después de unos segundos todos volvieron a la platicas dando un poco de privacidad a los jóvenes.

-Como has estado?- pregunto Caspian con la urgencia en su voz

-Bien un poco cansada pero feliz ahora.- dijo Susan viendo intensamente a Caspian, al joven le dio otro vuelco el corazón al oír esas palabras, podría ser que su Susan le correspondiera en sentimientos?

Su Susan… sonaba tan bien.

-Y tu como haz estado?

-Bien pero ahora muchísimo mejor.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que alguno volviera a decir algo.

-Caspian… yo…

Pero antes de que Susan pudiera decirle algo más una joven, se acerco y le tomo muy descaradamente el brazo al joven rey.

-Disculpe majestad, me gustaría presentarle a mi padre.

Caspian no supo como reaccionar, tenía tantas ganas de decirle a esa doncella que era una atrevida por colgársele del brazo de esa manera y que no había sido el momento adecuado, no sabía el porque pero sentía que Susan le quería decir algo muy importante. Cuando quiso hacer algo, ya era arrastrado por la joven, la miro con cara de pocos amigos y luego volteo a ver a Susan la cual estaba ocultando una risita, lo último que escucho decirle fue:

-Luego hablamos.

Susan vio como se llevaban a Caspian, lo cierto es que era divertido ver que el joven no quería irse con aquella doncella pero sabía que Caspian era un caballero.

Había estado a punto de pedirle a Caspian unos minutos a solas para poder hablar y su oportunidad se había esfumado. Se miro a sus manos y por un momento se sintió triste, pero se dio cuenta de que no había motivos para estarlo no era como si ya no lo fuese a ver, sabía que habría otra oportunidad y si no haría la forma de hacer una. Alzo la mirada y comenzó a sonreír a las personas que la estaban mirando después muchas de las personas comenzaron una platica con la joven reina.

Ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que Susan había visto a Caspian, a sus hermanos los había visualizado pero no había cruzado ninguna palabra con ellos pues había estado platicando con algunos narnianos y telmarinos que se acercaban a saludarla. Cuando termino de platicar con un grupo se había propuesto ir a tomar un poco de vino, ahora su objetivo era la barra de bebidas, al estarse sirviendo unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y supo al instante quien era.

-Hola Peter.- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su hermano y volteaba a observarlo, este llevaba una camisa de color azul marino y con detalles plateado.

-Siempre adivinas quien soy.- dijo sonriendo Peter.

-Claro, porque eres el único que me cubre los ojos.-sonrió también Susan ambos hermanos se abrazaron y Peter le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te he extrañado sabelotodo.- dijo bromeando Peter.

-Muy chistoso, yo también los he extrañado.

-Que tal esta fiesta se ve que es una de esas noches mágicas.- algo en la voz de Peter hizo que se quedara viendo a su hermano, era como si lo dijera en doble sentido.

-Así parece.

Peter vio que Susan lo estaba viendo muy detenidamente y agarro una copa la lleno y tomo la que su hermana se había servido y se la entrego.

-Te apetece ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco conmigo?- Peter le sonrió y Susan le devolvió la sonrisa dejando sus sospechas de su hermano y tomo su copa de vino.

-De acuerdo

El magnifico le ofreció a su hermana su brazo y se fueron juntos hacía el balcón que se encontraba al sureste del salón. Cuando llegaron Susan se impresiono de la vista del balcón, estaba viendo los bosques Narnianos y podía ver a lo lejos que estaba el gran río, la luna se veía reflejada; el balcón lo habían decorado con arreglos de lirios blancos, candelabros de piso y velas iluminaban tenuemente la vista.

-Que hermoso es todo esto.- dijo anonada la gentil reina.- Si que se esmeraron en lo detalles.

-Ahhh… si lo cierto es que si se esmeraron mucho jeje…- dijo nervioso Peter, Susan lo volteo a ver y su hermano estaba ahora más cerca de las puertas que conducían al salón.- Ahora vuelvo Su, se me olvido que tenía que llevarle una bebida a Lucy y si no se la llevo ya sabrás como se pone, ya regreso…- dicho esto desapareció entre las personas.

-Pero… - dio un suspiro la joven y se encogió de hombros, se volvió para ver la magnifica vista del balcón, aquella vista era muy romántica y le hizo recordar a Caspian.

* * *

No podía creer la suerte que tenía, por fin había estado con Susan por unos momentos y ahora estaba en medio de una conversación con una doncella resbaladiza y su familia escuchando de lo maravillosa que podía ser ella para reina.

Solto un suspiro y esperaba que alguien pudiera venir a rescatarlo. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

-Buenas noches y disculpen la intromisión pero necesito al rey Caspian para un asunto importante.- dijo Edmund

-Por supuesto majestad.- dijo el padre de la doncella después de una reverencia hacia Edmund.

-Muchas gracias.- sonrió Edmund y tomo el brazo de Caspian jalándolo.

-Pero… pero…- comenzó a decir la doncella desilusionada.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de la familia, Caspian dio un respiro.

-Muchas gracias Ed, me has salvado.

-Todavía no me lo agradezcas.- rió maléficamente el rey justo.

Caspian no tenía ni idea a que se refería pero no le importo a donde lo llevaba pues era mil veces mejor que estar escuchando alabanzas de una joven que por cierto no estaba muy bien agraciada.

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron todo el salón hacia un balcón.

-Que bien aire fresco. Lo necesito- dijo Caspian.

-Aja, aire fresco. Se que te encantara la vista también.- dijo Edmund guiñándole el ojo. Las sospechas del rey ahora si eran acertadas, le estaba tramando algo.

-Que estas….

No pudo terminar pues Edmund lo había empujado hacía el balcón, se tambaleo un poco y cuando volteo las puertas ya estaban cerradas.

-Pero que se cree, me las vas a pagar!- grito molesto Caspian pues sabía que lo podía escuchar.

-No eres el único y también debes de incluir a otros dos.- dijo una melodiosa voz a sus espaldas.

Sus piernas temblaban al momento que volteo a encarar a la dueña de la voz perteneciente a la única chica que hacía y hace que sus nervios estén de punta.

-Susan.- susurro, estaba embobado, Edmund tenía razón si que la vista le gustaba y mucho.

La luz de la luna junto con la de los candelabros, el olor y la belleza de los lirios resaltaban a la mejor joya de la vista, la dueña de su corazón. Ni en sus mas locos sueños románticos pudo haberse visualizado lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Hipnotizado camino hacia ella hasta estar a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia, podía oler su aroma el cual era más que embriagador que el de las flores que adornaban el balcón.

Susan no podía creer que su suerte estaba esa noche a su favor, lo que más deseaba era compartir con Caspian unos momentos juntos y la vista del balcón, ahora todo estaba puesto en bandeja de plata para que ella pudiera decirle sus sentimientos, solo necesitaba reunir todo su valor, Caspian estaba muy cerca de ella podía oler su aroma era indescriptible pero era el más delicioso aroma que había olido. Él estaba esperando a que hablara lo podía sentir, así que dejo a un lado su miedo y dejo que su corazón hablara.

-Aunque lo cierto, es que les voy a estar eternamente agradecida por esto.- Susan se sintió tan relajada al decirlo que fue una maravilla de sensación.

Al joven rey le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, sería posible…

Susan rió quedamente al sentir que su amado estaba nervioso y la esperanza comenzaba a emanar su corazón.

-Se que no es lo que normalmente una joven debe de hacer, pero durante mi ausencia siempre te estuve observando y escuche lo que sientes por mi.- se sonrojo Susan y bajo un poco la mirada al piso, después de unos segundo levanto la mirada con valor y se adentro en la mirada de Caspian.- Y quisiera contestar lo que tu corazón pregunta. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que no eras cualquier chico ordinario y no lo digo por que eras de la realeza, lo digo por que algo dentro de mi me lo decía. Y aunque no es mucho lo que hemos convivido, haz llegado a un lugar al cual ningún hombre ha alcanzado ni siquiera los mi mundo. A mi… a mi corazón…yo... yo estoy... estoy enamorada de ti...- Susan al sacarlo a pesar del nerviosismo sintió que había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado y supo desde ese momento que jamás se volvería a guardar sus sentimientos.

Pero lo mejor de lo mejor fue la sensación que persivio de Caspian, su corazon latia incontrolable y el amor que sentia por ella le llego y supo cuanto la amaba, por su parte ella también había dejado que el experimentara lo que sentía por él.

Caspian no cabía de la felicidad, Susan lo amaba y podía sentir el amor que le fue profanado segundos antes, parecía como un sueño. Asi que fuese un sueño o no, tenía que realizar algo, algo que se había propuesto esa tarde.

Se acerco más a ella, le sonrio tiernamente y le acaricio su mejilla dejo ahí su mano; Susan estaba muy nerviosa sentía la determinación de Caspian y cuando sintio la mano cálida del joven sintió paz. Poco a poco Caspian inclinó la cara con un solo objetivo, los labios de su reina.

Susan se sentía en las nubes y cerro sus ojos para poder experimentar las nuevas sensaciones que sentia por parte de los dos. Caspian finalmente llego a su objetivo y cerro los ojos.

Un beso, un beso en el que demostraron el amor que se tenían uno por el otro, un beso muy tierno pero intenso.

Susan no cabía de felicidad….

En definitiva si que era una mágica noche…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la espera pero ya saben la escuela nos tiene esclavizados… y más todavía a los que vamos a la uni… de hecho ya me tengo que ir para allá, pero antes les dejaba este cap… que espero que les haya sido de su agrado… la verdad también tuve un bloqueo de inspiración así que espero de verdad que les haya gustado el cap…**

**MIL GRACIAS a todos lo que dejan un comentario, pero más que nada gracias por atreverse a leer mi historia… lo cierto es que ya debo de terminarla porque ya hay muchas historias de el viajero del alba que nada que me estoy quedando atrás :( ****… prometo más esfuerzos para las próximas actualizaciones…**

**PORFAVOR dejen review, acepto de todo hasta jitomatazos…**

**Saludos y besos a todos cuídense mucho…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola hola **

**Mil disculpas por el retraso…. Notas de autor al final!**

¿Noticias buenas?

Susan se despertó con una gran sonrisa, había dormido plácidamente y la noche anterior había sido increíblemente maravillosa. Después de su confesión de amor, Caspian le había pedido cortejarla, obviamente le dio el si.

Peter les dio su aprobación, claro que con una amenaza de que si lastimaba a su pequeña hermanita lo torturaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Al final, todo lo que restaba del baile estuvieron juntos y la noticia del cortejo voló rápidamente por todo el salón.

Al recordar todo lo sucedido hizo que Susan saltara de la cama para poderse asegurarse de que no había sido solo un sueño. Se baño, se puso un vestido de azul marino con mangas hasta los codos y detalles dorados; y salió en búsqueda de su rey.

Pero al doblar la esquina se encontró con el gran león.

-Aslan!- dijo sonriente Susan

-Buenos días hija.- contesto Aslan quien la veía significativamente a los ojos. Susan sintió que había una ligera tristeza que desprendía Aslan, a la vez orgullo por ella y comprensión.

-Es hora de decirles, verdad?- Susan dijo tristemente, sabía lo que pasaría ese día.

-Así es querida. Tenemos que hablar antes nosotros, ven acompáñame.

Los dos se fueron caminando por los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

Caspian estaba bajando los escalones al comedor de dos en dos no podía contener la emoción de volver a ver su amada. Cuando llego abrió las puertas estruendosamente y fue recibido por un gran grito de enojo.

-QUE TODO EL MUNDO TIENE QUE HACER TANTO RUIDO!- dijo Edmund sobándose la cabeza, Caspian se rió al igual que Peter y Lucy.

Los tres estaban sentados y desayunando, el único que no tenía buena pinta era el rey justo.

-Deberías de haber tomado menos.- dijo Caspian y se sentó a su lado.- Donde esta Susan?

-No sabemos, yo pase temprano por su cuarto y no estaba.- dijo Lucy

-Yo la busque en la biblioteca y la sala común, tampoco hubo suerte.- dijo Peter tomando un vaso de jugo.

-Ya esta grandecita, déjenla.- dijo Edmund con fastidio.

En eso las puertas se volvieron a abrir pero esta vez fueron abiertas muy lentamente y entro cabizbaja Susan.

-Mil gracias Su, tu si tienes compasión de mi.- dijo relajado Edmund.

Susan se sorprendió de verlos a todos, Caspian se dio cuenta que algo iba mal, pero al instante la joven compuso una sonrisa.

-Buenos días a todos, no pensé que se hubieran levantado ya.

-Bueno yo hubiera continuando durmiendo si no fuese por cierto mounstrito que siempre quiere levantar a todo el mundo a la misma hora que a ella.

Susan comenzó a reír cuando las discusiones empezaron entre sus tres hermanos, mientras tanto sus ojos se posaron en los de su novio el cual la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, Caspian pudo ver en sus ojos lo que anteriormente sospechaba. alcanzó ver en ellos tristeza. Susan le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se sentó a su lado, mientras que el rey se inclinaba hacía ella.

-Te encuentras bien amor?- susurro Caspian.

Pero todos habían puesto la atención hacía la pareja y ahora claramente a Susan. En el aire se podía sentir algo de tensión y secretismo.

La benévola observo a todos y a cada uno de sus seres amados, como les respondería si tenía que ocultarles las cosas. En ese instante las puertas del comedor se volvieron a abrir y entro un soldado.

-Sus majestades.- hizo una reverencia.- Traigo un mensaje para la reina Susan de parte del gran rey Aslan, es hora.

Todos voltearon su atención a la aludida quien asintió con la cabeza y en su mirada se veía que algo muy importante estaba por venir. Se levanto de la silla.

-Gracias.-le dijo al soldado el cual se retiro con otra reverencia.

-Que sucede Susan?- pregunto preocupado Peter.

-Te tienes que ir?- pregunto triste Lucy, Susan los vio a todos con mucha tristeza por un momento pero luego compuso nuevamente su cara.

-Todos tenemos que ir, por favor acompáñeme.

-Sucede algo malo?-pregunto seriamente Edmund quien se olvido de sus malestares para concentrarse

-Aslan y yo queremos hablar con ustedes.- sin ningún detalle más Susan se dirigió a la puerta y la sostuvo abierta para que todos salieran.

Todos se pararon de sus lugares y salieron del comedor, todos trataron de intentar averiguar en la mirada de la benévola algún indicio de lo que sucedería después pero fue en vano, ella se mantuvo seria.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera, Susan se encamino decidida hacía la sala de descanso seguida por los demás. Al llegar a la sala, Aslan se encontraba sentado y esperándolos.

-Hijos míos, sentados.- dijo

Peter, Edmund, Lucy y Caspian se sentaron en las butacas frente al gran león mientras que Susan cerraba la puerta y se ponía a la derecha de Aslan.

-Que sucede Aslan?- pregunto Lucy

-Ha llegado el momento que les contemos lo sucedido después de la batalla del castillo.-Los cuatro monarcas estaban muy sorprendidos, era cierto que había pasado mucho para que pudieran escuchar esa historia y ahora era el gran momento de escuchar lo sucedido.- Querida.- dijo Aslan volteando a ver a Susan, la cual asintió y todos la estaban observándola.

-De acuerdo les contare lo que viví después de que el puente se cerrara.- dio un suspiro y continuo.- Seguimos luchando, yo intentaba deshacerme de tantos arqueros como podía para así conseguir más tiempo pero era la única capaz de lanzar flechas y el tiempo seguía corriendo. Todos se detuvieron cuando Miraz comenzó a hablar desde la terraza burlándose de nosotros y descubrió los sentimientos que Caspian tenía de mi…

-Sentimientos?… es que ya habían empezado una relación sin mi consentimiento!- interrumpió Peter un poco molesto

-Amm, me gustaría aclarar eso.- Caspian empezó aclarar la situación, después de negar lo de Peter volvió la mirada hacia Susan quien le regalo una cálida sonrisa antes de continuar.

-Fue después cuando dio la orden de matarnos. Mi intención desde un principio fue encontrar una salida, pero en ese instante lo único que deseaba de todo corazón era poder encontrar una salvación para los narnianos; rogué con todas mis fuerzas y lo último que sentí fue una calidez explotar de mi. Cuando desperté estaba en el país de Aslan.

Susan hizo una pausa para que sus hermanos y Caspian pudieran procesar lo que les había dicho. Los tres reyes de antaño que estaban sentados enfrente sabía que el país del gran rey no había sido visitado por nadie y regresado para contarlo, mientras que el nuevo rey trataba de recordar lo poco que sabía del país.

-Al despertar, Aslan me recibió y me explico lo sucedido. Y supe entonces que pude salvar a los narnianos, desde entonces he estado observándolos; viendo como trataban de solucionar por si mismo los problemas y por ello no había regresado, ustedes tenían que resolverlo solos.

-Es por ello que fuiste a mis sueños.- dijo Lucy

-Así es, también te dije que mandaría ayuda. Mientras ustedes se organizaban, yo fui a hablar con los espíritus de los árboles, cuando hable con sus lideres me sorprendió el que se negaran y trate de convencerlos para que pelearan con nosotros, parecía que no iba ser fácil pero al final resulto ser una prueba. Ellos desde hace muchos años habían intentado buscar un nuevo líder el cual los representara al resto de Narnia. Su objetivo era el que pudiéramos ver que ellos están con nosotros hasta en las malas situaciones.

Otra pausa se hizo presente, después de unos minutos en los que los monarcas analizaban la información que les acaba de ser dada.

-Wow!- Emdund fue el primero en hablar.- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… y ellos te dieron el bastón de oro? Digo porque es increíble.- dijo emocionado.

-No. Es fue un regalo de Aslan.- Susan sonrió al aludido quien le dio una sonrisa y mirada tierna.

-Pero como es que regresaste?- Peter preguntó

Susan sonrió ampliamente y miro significativamente a Caspian el cual tenía la mirada confusa y pudo sentir un ligero nerviosismo de su parte.

-Necesitaba un impulso del mismo sentimiento que yo tuve para salvar a los narnianos… amor...- Caspian capto al instante y sonrió al mismo tiempo que se ponía colorado.

-La besaste!- dijo Lucy emocionada al tiempo que aplaudía de felicidad.- Tal y como en el cuento de Blancanieves.-suspiro

Susan y Aslan rieron, Edmund hizo una mueca de asco y Peter le lanzaba una mirada de enojo a Caspian, el cual estaba más nervioso y sonrojado.

Después de unos instantes, Susan volvió a estar seria y en su mirada se notaba la tristeza, los cuatro chicos sentados esperaban a que les dijera más, pero lo cierto es que Susan no tenía el valor de decirles todavía las siguientes noticias; ella misma estuvo mucho tiempo pensando la manera de decírselos y aun así no había servido en lo más mínimo. El león sintió la duda en el corazón de la joven por lo que paso su melena por el brazo de la chica para que lo voltease a ver, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Susan sabía que no estaba sola y que siempre contaría con Aslan en el porvenir. Suspiro y comenzó de nuevo a hablar.

-Es hora de que regresen a Londres.

-Que!- dijeron todos al unísono

-Pero… porque?- Edmund pregunto

-Es tiempo, hijo de Adán- respondió Aslan

-Aguarda un segundo.- dijo Peter viendo a su hermana.- Dijiste "que regresen" esto no te esta incluyendo a ti.

-Así es, yo me quedare en Narnia.

-Nosotros también queremos quedarnos.- dijo Lucy con ojos suplicante, se paro para dirigirse al león, pero este negó con la cabeza.- Porque!

-Lu,- dijo Susan abrazando a su pequeña hermana.- Esta decisión yo no la tome, las cosas sucedieron porque…

-NOles dije myou love..sma estuvo mucho tiempo pensando la manera de decirselo n a que les dijera mñ myou love..!- dijo Lucy empujando a Susan, todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de la pequeña, incluso Aslan.- NO ES JUSTO! TODO PORQUE TE SACRIFICASTE UNA SOLA VEZ. Y QUE PASA CONMIGO, YO NUNCA DEJE DE CREER! TU SIEMPRE FUISTE LA QUE DECÍAS QUE TENÍAMOS QUE DEJAR ATRÁS NARNIA!

-Lucy!- dijo Peter levantándose y acercándose a su hermana. Pero esta lo rechazo.

-NO! ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! ELLA NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO!

-LUCY!- Peter quiso acercarse pero la niña siguió avanzo hasta casi dar la vuelta al salón.

Mientras tanto Susan se tomaba el pecho, pero lo último fue demasiado que la desplomó; le era muy difícil respirar y en su corazón sintió grandes puñaladas. Aslan alcanzo a sostenerla y rápidamente Caspian y Edmund se acercaron para ayudarla.

-Susan! Que sucede?-pregunto Caspian preocupado

Peter dejo de pelear con Lucy y volteo a ver a su hermana. Lo cierto es que estaban al otro extremo del salón ahora.

-Ohhh! POR FAVOR! DEJATE DE SER LA MARTIR POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA SUSAN!-continuo la pequeña- SIEMPRE QUERIENDO LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE TODOS, NO TE BASTA CON SER LA MAS BELLA!

-LUCY PARA YA!- Peter dijo muy molesto, todos tenían la atención en la pelea.

-NOO! YO MEREZCO SER QUIEN SE QUEDE EN NARNIA, YO…-no pudo terminar la frase pues en ese momento recibió una cachetada.

Segundos atrás sintió una ligera brisa, pero no había visto quien le había dado el golpe. Cuando volteo la cara, vio a Susan que seguía esforzándose mucho por estar de pie. El resto estaba estupefactos incluso Lucy quien se tomaba la mejilla. Susan la miraba triste pero después de unos segundos cambio la mirada por la autoritaria por la de la reina que era.

-Lo siento mucho Lucinda- habló con dificultad pero con autoridad.- Pero no puedo dejar que nadie lastime a mi pueblo ni siquiera por ser mi hermana. No lo permitiré.

Todos estaban asombrados ante las palabras de Susan la cual volteo a ver a Aslan y dijo.

-No puedo continuar, lo siento.- Con ello, la figura de Susan se transformo en pétalos blancos y se desvaneció con el viento fuera de la ventana.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Edmund el cual tuvo el coraje de preguntar pues el resto seguían paralizados con todo lo que había sucedido.

-Susan no termino de decirles todo.- dijo Aslan

Todos voltearon al gran león en espera a que le terminara de contar lo que sucedía y así que sus dudas se aclararan.

-Al convertirse en la nueva líder de los espíritus, ella se convirtió en uno de ellos, lo cual fue uno de los motivos por los que pudo regresar. Como ustedes bien saben cuando alguien va a mi país es por un único motivo.

-Eso es algo que no me queda claro.- dijo Caspian.- Que sucede cuando alguien va a tu país?

-Cuando uno va al país de Aslan, eso significa que ha muerto.- dijo Peter muy serio

-Así es, el sacrificio hizo que Susan Pevensie muriera. Los espíritus le otorgaron parte de su poder para que pudiera renacer y el amor la hizo florecer, para que regresara como Susan La Benévola.

-Eso significa que Susan murió en nuestro mundo?- pregunto Edmund

-Si así es…- un gran silencio se produjo en el cual se veían caras tristes.- Para ella esta noticia ha sido muy dolorosa.

-Y que paso con ella ahora, por que se puso tan mal?- pregunto Caspian

-El poder que se le fue otorgado también viene de la propia Narnia y Narnia siente lo que sucede en ella. Si una mala decisión de sus gobernantes es tomada o a punto de ser tomada afecta a Narnia. Claro que también cuando hay armonía y paz Narnia se encontrará bien. Todo ello lo siente Susan ahora y más; al igual que yo sentimos lo que los demás a nuestro alrededor sienten e incluso podemos cambiar las emociones de otros.

-Son muchas cosas.- dijo Edmund volviéndose a sentar en el sofá y sobándose la cabeza.

-Si fue una gran responsabilidad que tomó y de una sola vez. Me ha demostrado que es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta y siempre antepone a sus seres queridos antes que ha ella misma.

-Pero sigo sin entender el porque le dijo todas esas cosas a Lucy.- dijo Caspian

-Porque mis sentimientos no eran los adecuados para el bien de Narnia, yo…- dijo Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos- pensaba en realizar daño a Susan a cualquier precio. Jamás me imagine por todo lo que ha pasado y debe pasar, soy una tonta.- comenzó a llorar la pequeña.

Edmund y Peter fueron a abrazarla y los 3 hermanos estuvieron así por varios minutos. Aslan y Caspian observaban tiernamente los lazos de hermandad.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Susan.- dijo Caspian

-No Caspian, deja que yo vaya.- dijo Peter y se separo de sus hermanos.- Se donde esta y de todos modos necesito hablar con ella.- le sonrió a Caspian el cual asintió.

Peter salió de la sala y se dirigió a las caballerizas, tomo un caballo y salió hacia los bosques narnianos.

**Bueno he aquí un largo capitulo….**

**Lamento muchísimo el no haber actualizado antes… creo que fue todo un año el que tuvieron que esperar y realmente me siento mal. Pero el año pasado tuve muchas situaciones en las que han cambiado mi vida y en las que mis emociones estuvieron al limite, lo cual no me inspiraba para escribir… Realmente fueron tiempos difíciles para mi y que ahora me hicieron más fuerte y regresar a mi vida nuevamente… **

**Agradezco a todos por seguir mi historia realmente su comentarios e interés en mi loca idea hacen que siga escribiendo… y este año prometo no defraudarlos más, terminare esta historia por ustedes y también por mi. **

**Ahora quisiera preguntarles si quisieran que escribiera una historia del Viajero del Alba…. Mi idea ya la estoy llevando a cabo y quisiera saber su opinión (claramente con SUSPIAN)… Espero sus reviews, no importa que sean tomatazos yo los acepto…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! LOS QUIERO!**

**Besos y cuídense mucho**

**Ps.- Prometo actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Solo por el momento daré una disculpa, notas de autor al final…_**

Lo mejor del mar siempre había sido su brisa, el va y viene de las olas, las gaviotas graznar. Pero lo mejor de esta playa y este lugar es el silencio, la tranquilidad y el nulo conocimiento de su existencia.

Esto era lo que necesitaba por el momento Susan, no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, no en el dolor de su pecho, no en los gritos de reclamo de Lucy y tampoco en la bofetada que le propicio a su hermana. Solo ver el mar, el color y los sonidos que le habían sido por tantos años atrás una salvación cuando las cosas estaban mal; como extrañaba eso.

Sabia que el ambiente del momento podría estar mejor si se alegraba, que incluso las pocas nubes se dispersarían, ella tenía ese poder. Pero ahorita solo quería volver a sentirse cuando venia a escaparse del mundo cuando gobernó.

Paz antes de regresar a la tormenta.

-Deberías encontrar un mejor escondite si es que no quieres que te encuentre.- Susan no dijo nada cuando escucho la voz de su hermano, tampoco volteo, solo se quedo observando las olas romper en la rocas de lo que antes era su hogar; Cair Paravel.

Peter vio que su hermana estaba evitando pensar en lo que acaba de pasar; desde que estuvieron gobernando en Cair Paravel por muchos años, Susan se escapaba cuando estaba frustrada, cansada, triste o enojada. Le costo mucho descubrir el lugar en donde iba a despejar su mente y cuando lo descubrió prefirió mantenerse al margen puesto que sabia que este lugar era el lugar especial de Susan en Narnia. Al ver que no había contestación ni buena ni mala por parte de su hermana, fue ha sentarse a su lado.

-No estoy aquí para que no me encuentren.-fue lo único que dijo Susan cuando sintió a Peter a su lado.

-Lo se, siempre haz venido aquí para despejar tu mente.- Susan volteo a ver a su hermano un poco sorprendida.- Eres mi hermana, tu crees que no sabría lo que haces cuando desaparecías? Claro que me costo mucho trabajo dar con el lugar, pero sabia que era tu vía de escape cuando las cosas estaban mal.

Susan le regalo una leve sonrisa antes de regresar a ver las olas; pasó un buen rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente disfrutaron del paisaje y la tranquilidad en la que se vivía. Susan sabía que Peter estaba esperando que le contara como se sentía, para ella era muy extraño acostumbrarse a los sentimientos que los demás expresaban pero gracias a ello podía saber que era lo que pasaba con las personas.

-Una bendición y una maldición.- fue lo que dijo Susan, totalmente consiente de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Sintió cómo su hermano la veía totalmente sorprendido y una gran curiosidad inundo en el corazón del rey. Peter observo a su hermana cuando hablo pero le sorprendió más lo que siguió, puesto que Susan lo dijo sin siquiera verlo.

-Tu curiosidad inunda tu corazón Pet... Te preguntas el porque te digo esto, te preguntas las razones por las que se tomó la decisión, te preguntas que es lo que me pasa, te preguntas por que se lo que sientes.- la joven volteo a ver a su hermano.- El a ver estado en el país de Aslan sabes perfectamente que es para nunca volver a Narnia, sabes que estoy muerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió por a ambos, e incluso el aire se volvió frío a pesar de estar a mediodía.

-Se que lo que digo es muy fuerte incluso yo aún no caigo en la conciencia de estarlo, pero eso es lo que pasó. Se me otorgo la oportunidad de volver pero con ello vinieron muchas más responsabilidades y sacrificios, no sólo a mi físico, si no que también emocional y al mismo tiempo ustedes. Y por ello lo lamento tanto.- los ojos de Susan se fueron llenando de lágrimas, Peter al verla no pude decir palabra alguna, era la primera vez que veía a Susan tan a fondo, tan transparente y sintió lo que ella sentía. Cuando cayo la primera lágrima de Susan, comenzó la lluvia. Una lluvia que por algo sabía que era por lo que sentía Susan y se dio cuenta de lo que Susan estaba pasando, pero jamás la podría comprender, nadie podría saber con exactitud lo que ella estaba viviendo, sólo podría hacerse de una pequeña idea. Lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla, demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y que estaría con ella pasara lo que pasará.

Susan sabía que debía de controlar sus emociones puesto que afectaban a Narnia, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo una joven sin poder evitar guardar sus emoción y mucho menos desde que regreso a la vida. Lo mejor de todo ello es que no necesitaba mostrar esa máscara que tanto odiaba, por fin fue libre de decir como se sentía y lo más maravilloso de todo es que su hermano simplemente la abrazo, con ese gesto sabía que ella contaba con el y que podrían salir adelante, que podía hacer todo lo necesario para salir adelante.

Poco a poco el cielo se fue despejando como el corazón de la reina, se sentía en paz.

-Gracias Pet,

-No hay nada que agradecer, sabes perfectamente que estaré para ti siempre, sin importar la distancia que nos separe estaremos unidos pase lo que pase, además se que nos volveremos a ver.- le sonrió y guiño a su hermana la cual comenzó reír, Peter adoraba ver a Susan siendo tan abierta; nunca la había visto tan libre como ahora.- Es momento de que regresemos hay algunas personitas que están preocupadas y dolidas, más aparté un hombre que esta esperando el regreso de la dueña de su corazón.

Susan no podía creer que Peter acabara de decir eso, sólo hizo que se sonrojara y tuviera una sonrisa tímida; ahora tenía la fuerza para poder resolver la inconclusa situación de la cual había huido. Sabía que su hermano mayor estaría para ella

-Vamos hermano mayor... - ambos se fueron riendo, recordando cuando era niños y sólo estaban ellos dos contra el mundo.

* * *

Caspian, Edmund y Lucy estaba en la biblioteca disque leyendo, esto era porque ninguno de los tres estaba al pendiente del libro delante de ellos. Cada uno estaba en un lugar, Edmund estaba acostado en el piso cerca de la chimenea, Caspian estaba en uno de los sillones cercanos y Lucy estaba en el sillón cerca de la ventana. Ya estaba cerca la hora de la cena y seguían sin saber nada de Susan o Peter; lo único que supieron es que a mediodía hubo una inesperada lluvia, una lluvia que denotaba demasiada tristeza, Aslan que estaba con ellos les dijo que esa lluvia provenía de Susan y le explicó más de los poderes que tenía la hermana de los Pevensie. Después de ello el día volvió a estar como sí nada, incluso estaba más tranquilo.

Pero eso no es lo que sentía Lucy, sabía que era su culpa todo lo que había pasado en la mañana, realmente quería ver a su hermana y decirle cuanto lo sentía; todo el rato que han esperado, puesto que Aslan se fue, se dio cuenta que lo que había pasado con Susan no cualquiera tendría la fuerza para afrontarlo, ni siquiera ella que amaba tanto a Narnia. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Susan tendría que sufrir a cambio de que pudiera regresar, ella le había pedido que regresara por ella que nunca la abandonara y que había hecho Lucy, berrinches por ser como Susan y nunca se puso a analizar que le iba a costar cuidar la promesa de su regreso.

Edmund no sabía que pensar aún, comprendía totalmente la situación, sabía que su hermana nunca los abandonaría pero que pasaría que ahora no estaría con ellos en la Tierra cuando regresarán? Ella siempre había estado para él en todo momento que necesitaba de algún abrazo o simples palabras de animo, y si cuando volvieran a Narnia pasarán otros mil años y ella ya no estuviera?

Caspian no podía negar que el hecho de que Susan se quedará era la más increíble noticia que le pudieron dar, pero a pesar de ello también estaba triste porque los demás se tuvieran que ir, además sabía que para su amada no iba a hacer fácil la separación de sus hermanos, por tantos de los años que vivieron en Narnia y los muchos tantos que vivieron en su mundo, él sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a una persona que amas pero se podría imaginar que era aún más difícil una separación.

Los tres deseaban que Susan regresara, querían poder abrazarla, saber que estaba bien y decirle que todo esta bien. Cada uno dentro de sus pensamientos y esperando.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado Susan y Peter entraron a la biblioteca en ese instante ambos sonriendo y riendo de algo que les había hecho gracia.

-Susan estás bien? - Edmund pregunto mientras iba a abrazarla, Lucy lo único que hizo fue alegrarse pero no corrió hacia su hermana tenía mucho miedo de la reacción que ella pudiera tener hacia ella.

-Si, me encuentro bien hermano- contestó Susan y sintió los sentimientos de su hermano los cuales eran de alivio y mucho amor, también sintió los de Lucy estaba muy alegre pero también tenía mucho miedo, miedo de como iba a reaccionar ella. Susan se giró a su hermana simplemente la observo sabía y sentía que Lucy tenía mucho miedo cuando puso su mirada en ella pero a pesar de todo solamente le sonrió.

-Realmente crees que te voy hacer daño sabes que te quiero mucho y te entiendo perfectamente.- Lucy comenzó a llorar y no puedo mas corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazo, la abrazo muy fuerte. Ambas hermanas comenzaron a llorar y lo único que Lucy puedo decir fue.

-Lo siento tanto Susan, perdóname yo sé que lo que hiciste fue por nuestro bien para cumplir tu promesa.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, tranquila, siempre estaré para ti...

* * *

Después de aquella reconciliación todo Narnia volvió a la normalidad, simplemente algunos detalles sucederían pronto como sería la partida de los reyes de antaño. La fecha se había fijado pero mientras tanto, aprovecharon cada instante cada segundo para pasarlo en grande, esos fueron los mejores días que tuvieron hermanos entre risas sin preocupaciones y sin ningún nuevo cargo mientras tanto Caspian cumplía su labor de nuevo rey. No era una tarea fácil siempre quiso que estuvieran con los Pevensie, pero no podía ser egoísta, eran los últimos días juntos.

Un día después de la cena, Caspian se había quedado a revisar unos papeles en su despacho, lo cierto es que estaba muy cansado, le dolía la cabeza y por un instante deseo poder tener un poco de más libertad de divertirse y relajarse. Dejo los papeles que estaba leyendo y recargo su cabeza en sus manos para poder despejar un poco su mente que comenzaba a dolerle. Sintió una ráfaga de aire entrar por el balcón y se alegró de que corriera un poco de frescor.

-Sabes es bueno dejar un poco a las obligaciones a un lado.- le dijo la maravillosa voz de la dueña de su corazón. Cuando levantó la cara se dio cuenta que Susan llevaba una bata de seda azul marino, lo veía con mucho amor y lo sonreía, él no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía simplemente sabía que ella era su salvación y que ama poder tener un momento con ella, hace mucho que no pasaban tiempo solos y simplemente la extrañaba.- Yo también te extrañaba por eso vine a verte.

-Aun no me acostumbro a que sepas lo que siento,- río quedamente Caspian mientras abría los brazos para que Susan se acercara a él. Ella se río y corrió hacia él.- Cómo entraste?

-Por la terraza- río Susan mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Caspian.

-Otra cosa que aún no me término por acostumbrar...- comenzó a negar Caspian, Susan río más mientras Caspian la veía, amaba verla tan libre y alegre. Susan se sonrojó por como la veía y por lo que el corazón de Caspian sentía en esos momentos.

-Vine a rescatarte por unos instantes.- dijo mientras se ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-En ese caso siempre necesitare de rescate.- dijo Caspian sonriendo y la beso en los labios, la sensación de ese momento valía pasar por mil horas de trabajo en ese momento Caspian se sintió con muchas energías para seguir con sus deberes de rey. Lo haría por ella que era su motor para seguir adelante y enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Susan sabia que a pesar de que sus hermanos se irían sabia que en algún momento de la vida iba a ser así, aprendió en esos últimos días que no por ello no significaba que era un adiós definitivo y con Caspian a su lado sabia que cualquier cosa podría superar.

De eso se trataba, eso era lo que había aprendido… El amor supera todo…

**_Chicos muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron al tanto de esta historia, yo se que no tengo perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto pero la vida viene con altibajos y es cuestión de hundirse en ellos o levantarse y seguir… yo me he dado cuenta de ello, es por ello que segui con mi palabra de que terminaría esta historia, este es el ultimo capitulo aunque viene un epilogo el cual espero subirlo a finales de esta semana…_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y realmente no saben el gran valor que significa el que se interesen por mi escritura, para mi esto es una manera de estar en paz y transmitir un momento de alegría y emoción…. Esto no es un adiós si no un hasta luego…_**

**_Besos y cuídense…_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Epílogo**_

Toda Narnia estaba reunida enfrente de dos árbol cruzados de uno de los patios telmarinos. Caspian estaba al frente de todo el pueblo dando un discurso, en el que estaba dando las instrucciones que Aslan le había encomendado. Había personas que aún no se adaptaban a la nueva vida en el que humanos y narnianos tenían que convivir. Es por ello que se les iba a mandar al mundo de los Pevensie.

Susan sabía cual era su deber, abrió el pasaje de entre los árboles cuando la orden fue dada, los primeros en aventurarse fueron el capitán Glozelle y la esposa de Miraz con su recién nacido, Aslan les dio su bendición por ser los primeros en aventurarse.

Cuando desaparecieron hubo muchos murmullos de espanto, los telmarinos comenzaron a quejarse. Incluso los narnianos estaban asustados por lo que acababa de pasar, los Pevensie y Caspian también estaban sorprendidos. Todos menos Aslan y Susan, el primero le hizo una seña a Susan para que hablara.

-Por favor, se que piensan que esto es extraño pero quiero decirles que estas personas ya están gozando de una vida mejor y la cual ello desearon tener.

-No podemos estar seguros de eso, como es que no nos están mandando a la muerte.- hablo un telmarino

-Por que es el mundo del que nosotros venimos,- se volteó a ver a sus hermanos, Peter le asintió con la cabeza para darle la seguridad a su hermana. Lo que estaba a punto de decir le dolía en el alma a Susan.- porque es el lugar a donde van a ir mis hermanos ahora.

Más murmullos se hicieron presentes, en los sentimientos que percibió Susan estaban desaprobación, tristeza, asombro, confusión. Susan comenzó a sentir peor de lo que ya estaba pero en eso alguien le puso una mano en su hombro.

Era Peter, luego le dio la mano del otro lado Lucy y Edmund la abrazo por la cintura y luego se puso detrás de Lucy mientras las abrazaba a ambas.

-Esta bien,- Peter les dijo a todos los presentes.- Es momento de que nosotros regresemos a nuestro mundo, aquí esta muy bien cuidado.

Dio un paso hacia donde estaba Caspian y le dio su espada. Todos estaban sorprendidos sobre todo sus hermanos, Susan estaba muy orgullosa de su hermano.

-Prometo cuidarla con mi vida.- Caspian tomo la espada y en su mirada se veía reflejado que no hablaba de la espada si no que también de Susan.

-Se que así será, aún así te recuerdo mis palabras las cumplo.

Ambos rieron y se dieron un abrazo, mientras Lucy y Edmund se estaban despidiendo de las personas que los acompañaron en su viaje.

Cerca del árbol estaba Susan recargada con su báculo, en estos momentos era de gran ayuda tenerlo cerca como apoyo, sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

Al finalizar los Pevensie se dirigieron a su hermana. Lucy corrió a ella y la abrazo, la siguió Edmund y finalmente Peter. Este el momento, este era el momento de decir adiós.

-Este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.- dijo Lucy viendo a su hermana.

-Así es Lu,-dijo sonriendo Susan.-quiero que los cuides si? Ya sabes que sólos no hacen mucho.- le susurro a su hermana. Los chicos se quejaron y ambas se rieron. Se abrazaron mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes. Luego fue el turno de Edmund.

-Recuerda que tienes la voz de la razón.

-Querrás decir el segundo.- dijo Edmund triste.

-hey! Ahora eres el primero, si... No quiero que te pierdas en ti, tienes mucho que dar a todos Ed, tenlo siempre presente.- Edmund se abrazó a su hermana, mientras ella lo acariciaba como cuando era más pequeño y lo arrullaba.

Finalmente los dos hermanos mayores se encontraron, Peter le sonreía pero la veía con ojos llorosos, pero a través de ellos estaba reflejado el orgullo que sentía al verla. Ahora fue el turno de Susan de abrazarse de él y llorar.

-Tranquila, sabes que siempre estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase...

-Los dos nos apoyaremos.- a completo la frase Susan, se dejó inundar por el amor de sus hermanos y se hizo para atrás.

Vio a sus hermanos como pasaban la mirada una última vez por todo las personas y se sintió desprotegida, pero en eso alguien le tomo de la cintura y volteo a ver a Caspian quien le besaba la cabeza.

Un segundo volteo a ver a Aslan y se introdujo a su mirada la cual era de orgullo y mucha felicidad, a través de sus ojos imágenes vinieron en la que ella y Caspian traían la paz que requería tanto Narnia, vio como sus hermanos volvían a Narnia y todos eran felices, pero la última imagen fue la que más le lleno de esperanza.

Todos estaban jugando en unos de los jardines de Cair Paravel, pasando un día agradable, vio que ya habían pasado unos años pero lo que más le impacto fue como Caspian jugaba con dos niños un hermano y una hermana ambos se parecían a el y también a ella, eran sus hijos...

Jadeo de la gran sorpresa que el futuro le deparaba, y regreso al presenté; vio como sus hermanos pasaban por el arco de los árboles y desaparecían

-Estas bien?- Caspian la estaba observando con mucha preocupación.

Fue en ese instante que se percato de que este era un momento triste si, pero que a pesar de todo ello al final todo iba a estar bien, todo terminaría como siempre soñó y más, pero para lograrlo se tienen que pasar por momentos duros es cuando más vale la pena aferrare a esos momentos de felicidad.

Le sonrió a Aslan antes de ver a los ojos a Caspian

-Si todo es perfecto.- y lo beso demostrando su gran amor...

**FIN**

_Bueno chicos este es el final de esta gran aventura... Mil gracias por acompañarme en este gran viaje, espero que no los allá decepcionado, espero sus comentarios y de nuevo les pido una disculpa por la espera, pero hoy me siento satisfecha de poder terminar esta historia y no quiere decir que no los vaya a extrañar si no que para mi es un gran logro poder terminarlo a pesar de las grandes dificultades que se presenta n la vida el amor supera esas adversidades..._

_Los quiero y mil gracias por permitirme ser parte de sus vidas..._

_No es un adiós es un hasta luego._


	17. UN EXTRA!

HOLA CHICOS...

LES AGRADEZCO TODOS LOS BELLOS REVIEWS QUE HAN DEJADO DE MI HISTORIA...

HE HECHO 2 ONE-SHOT CON NUESTRA PAREJA REAL, ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN Y PUEDAN LEERLOS.

SERIA MAGNIFICO SI ME DEJAN UN REVIEW...

Un evento para recordar, ES UNA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA

JUGAMOS?, es una loca idea...

SALUDOS A TODOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME, ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO NUEVAS HISTORIAS...

BESOS


End file.
